


miracle aligner

by jarbelle



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, M/M, morally ambiguous relationship, no warnings because no spoilers, sugarbaby!minhyuk, sugardaddy!hyungwon, there is a plot but it's actually just porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarbelle/pseuds/jarbelle
Summary: Patient's Name: Lee DiorDescription: It just hurts somewhere.Hyungwon takes one look at the form and already knows what’s coming for him. The name, while unfamiliar, sounds too strange to not be the person he’s expecting.





	miracle aligner

**Author's Note:**

> this old fic was an old idea and idk why im only posting it now

_Patient's Name: Lee Dior_

_Description: It just hurts somewhere._

 

Hyungwon takes one look at the form and already knows what’s coming for him. The name, while unfamiliar, sounds too strange to not be the person he’s expecting. The vague explanation for the sudden visit could have almost amused him, because reading it once has him already getting ready to write a prescription for painkillers.

The door to his office opens, and the nurse, looking rather nervous and _confused_ , pops her head into the room.

“Uh, doctor, the next patient is here.” She says and manages a smile as she cranes her neck, pushing the door open to let the patient walk in.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, clasping his hands together on his desk.

And in came the patient, walking slowly, prideful step taken one by one, a soft smirk playing on the patient’s lips. Hyungwon’s expression doesn’t change.

The nurse bows and closes the door.

“Lee Dior,” Hyungwon mutters, testing the name on his tongue.

“Yes,” The patient says with a sly smile now.

“What is it now, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon sighs, resorting to the patient’s real name.

Lee Minhyuk. Minhyuk. Now that name is familiar on his tongue, it rolls out so easily. For so many reasons.

Minhyuk’s shoulders slump down immediately. “Really now? You’re not going to at least appreciate _this_?”

Hyungwon takes a look at him again.

Minhyuk’s wearing a long dark brown wig. His face is made up prettily, cheeks and lips so pink it reminds Hyungwon of those _Barbies_ on the shelves of departmental stores. His beige jacket is adorned with sparkling threads, complementing a frilly white blouse inside, tucked into a very, very short skirt, which leads Hyungwon’s gaze down to his smooth thighs followed by his black knee socks. The whole look actually made Hyungwon swallow a lump in his throat and Minhyuk sighs happily, finally walking his way towards the desk.

He drops his bag on the chair designated for the patients to sit on languidly, and instead takes a seat on the desk, right in front of Hyungwon. Hyungwon has to push his chair back slightly as he looks up at Minhyuk.

“Do I look pretty?”

Hyungwon nods without hesitating.

Minhyuk doesn’t seem satisfied by the response, lips already a rounded pout, a contrast to his sharp eyes. He fixes his fake bangs, blinking them out of his eyes as he swings his legs slightly.

“Where does it hurt?” Hyungwon begins with the standard question he asks his patients, taking his pen and notepad on the desk to start jotting down notes.

“Oh,” Minhyuk whispers, leaning forwards toward Hyungwon who doesn’t look at him as he tests his pen on the paper. “I don’t know, it just _hurts_.”

Hyungwon blinks, and breaks his usual, professional demeanour as he gazes at Minhyuk again. He thinks there are glitters on Minhyuk’s face, it’s an unusually dazzling sight. “Is it your knee again?” He asks, already reaching for Minhyuk’s knee, and he can see the scar peeking out of his sock. But before he could even touch it, Minhyuk grabs his hand, and slowly, with audible breaths, guides it to his exposed thigh.

His skin is so smooth. Hyungwon knows he shaves his legs. And knows Minhyuk doesn’t let him touch the scar there on most circumstances.

“Not there,” Minhyuk murmurs, his voice raspy.

Hyungwon sighs a little. Knowing what this is. “You do realize it’s still day, and this is my workplace?”

It makes Minhyuk smile his signature mischievous smile, that Hyungwon has grown accustomed to after knowing the man for so long.

“I just gave you money to spend last week,” Hyungwon states before Minhyuk can voice out his thoughts, and it makes Minhyuk whine, shaking his head playfully.

“But Hyungwon,” he draws out in a cutesy voice, pressing on Hyungwon’s hand on his thigh. “My favorite designer brand just released this brand new jacket. And I _want_ it.”

Truthfully Hyungwon doesn’t know where Minhyuk spends his money at. Maybe it’s that expensive looking jacket he’s wearing now, or the glitter on his face. He knows Minhyuk sometimes spends a lot for this kind of things. This kind of thing Minhyuk started himself.

 _It’s an exploration_ , he has said to Hyungwon once, in a quiet hotel room. _Find something you like. I’d help you find it. I’m willing to try everything._

And Hyungwon doesn’t know why Minhyuk’s adamant about it, but he’s still not one to stop Minhyuk from doing what he wants, since it’s essentially what they’re all about anyway.

So he takes his phone out, logs in to his bank account.

They’re money.

“There.”

And lust.

 “Thank you,” Minhyuk sings, pulling Hyungwon’s hand further up his thigh when he looks at the screen of the phone, displaying successful transaction.

Money for whatever Minhyuk desires. And lust for Hyungwon’s desire.

 “Is that it?” Hyungwon asks, carefully brushing his thumb against the inside of Minhyuk’s thigh. He doesn’t think anything of his own action, it’s more of a habit.

“Oh, no,” Minhyuk bites at his lower lip. “I didn’t come here all pretty just for _that_ ,” He says it like it’s obvious.

When he leans down and tries to kiss the doctor, Hyungwon pulls away.

“This is my workplace,” he pulls his hand off Minhyuk’s thigh. “Do you need painkillers? Is that it?”

“No, my knee is fine.”

“Then you’re not hurt anywhere?” Hyungwon asks, still very much in his work mind set. He’s in his office after all.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes slightly, but then leans back and something gleamed in his eyes. He’s thought of something, Hyungwon knows it.

“Minhyuk, you don’t just come—”

“I’m not Minhyuk, doctor.” He speaks in a higher tone of voice now, lacing it with sweetness akin to his candy like pink lips. “I’m _Dior_.”

Hyungwon crosses his arms together. It’s another one of this, huh? He thought they went past this one before. “Okay, _Dior_. If it doesn’t hurt anywhere—”

“Oh, but it hurts so, so much.”

Hyungwon looks at his watch. The time to get off work is soon. “Minhyuk, I’ll book a hotel room for after I get off work—”

“Doctor,” Minhyuk tch-ed, pushing himself off the desk and bravely nears the doctor in the bright office, where the windows are wide and looking out to the hospital’s garden. “If it’s work then you’ll do it in your own office, won’t you?”

He lifts his thigh and easily slips a leg on Hyungwon’s side. He pulls his other leg up, effectively straddling the doctor on his chair.

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, leaning back. He’d happily indulge himself with how his hands are itching to get on Minhyuk just by the simple actions Minhyuk made of closing the distance between them. But he’s still very aware that this is the hospital, where he works, where he sees his patients, and it doesn’t feel right.

A lot of things doesn’t feel right with Minhyuk, but he does it anyway, doesn’t he? He finds himself thinking.

But not this.

“Listen to me,” Hyungwon says, reaching up to cup Minhyuk’s face in his hand, and Minhyuk smiles expectantly at him from the gesture, grabbing his wrist to keep it there and Hyungwon lets him brush his thumb against the Rolex around his wrist. “Wait at the hotel. I’ll be there after work.”

Minhyuk immediately pouts at the response he didn’t see coming. “Yes, Minhyuk might do that, and listen to you well, doctor. But Dior,” He leans down to brush his lips against Hyungwon. “Dior gets what she wants, whenever she wants it.”

Hyungwon’s eyes flutter close when he feels the other’s lips pressing against his. The lipstick makes the kiss smoother than usual, and something tastes like berries in Hyungwon’s mouth when Minhyuk pries his lips open to slip his tongue in.

He grunts, brushing his thumb against Minhyuk’s cheek as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Minhyuk pulls away, leaving him leaning forward to kiss some more, and it has pride blooming all over Minhyuk’s face. “Oh, doctor, only you can help me,” He whispers dramatically, and Hyungwon almost rolls his eyes at the cliché line that he’s heard from some random, awful porn film before.

“Stop that.” He finally orders, yet letting Minhyuk take his hand and press it against his chest, letting it brush down his stomach and finally down in between his legs.

“ _It hurts over here_.” The words are spoken into his ear, and true enough, Minhyuk is already semi hard. That makes Hyungwon feel the warmth surging down his body too.

“Min— _Dior_ , not now.” Hyungwon groans sternly when Minhyuk starts kissing his ear, nibbling on the lobe, his hands brushing against Hyungwon’s chest.

“Why not?” Minhyuk whines into his neck and Hyungwon settles his hand on Minhyuk’s thigh again, slightly pushing.

“Tonight,” Hyungwon only manages to rasp out before Minhyuk kisses him on the mouth again, this time more passionately. His hips jut up when Minhyuk grinds against him, an automatic reaction.

“I want it now. No one says no to Dior,” Minhyuk almost growls into his mouth. “Not when she’s hurt like _this_.”

And he licks his lips as he pulls away, swinging his hips slowly against Hyungwon that Hyungwon had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning.

Minhyuk leans back slightly, and Hyungwon takes in the sight of his legs spread before him, the skirt riding up his thighs with the position he’s in. He dares to slip two fingers under the skirt.

“Doctor, it’s severe.” Minhyuk lifts a hand and in it is Hyungwon’s stethoscope that he must have taken from his neck when they were kissing. “Listen,” he puts it on for Hyungwon and presses the stethoscope against his chest, where his heart is. “I need you to treat me now. It hurts too much.”

With the sound of Minhyuk’s pounding heart in his ears, Hyungwon grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him fervently, having Minhyuk gasping. But he reciprocates with equal fervour when he feels two hands brushing down his sides, cupping the width of his torso and settling against the small of his back.

It’s a familiar gesture, that Minhyuk relaxes with a soft moan in their kiss, and Hyungwon brushes at his thigh. The actions has Minhyuk almost squealing when he feels a hand up his skirt, stroking his half erected dick inside.

“On the bed then,” Hyungwon pushes him back gently and Minhyuk finds his footing as he takes off the stethoscope.

Minhyuk walks with bounce in his curls and a skip in his steps to the bed, sitting on it already, excited.

Hyungwon sighs as he pulls his glasses off, putting it down with his pen on the desk, followed by his stethoscope. It was just moments ago that he’s thought about how it’s wrong to be doing this in his workplace, but now he’s got Minhyuk on the bed, courtesy of his order.

Minhyuk wraps his arms around the doctor’s neck when the doctor kisses him, still standing at the edge of the bed, pushing Minhyuk’s willing legs open and standing in between.

“Hurry, please, it hurts.” Minhyuk whines, taking his hand again and bluntly pressing it on his length. His cheeks are red now, and it’s not the makeup, it’s his natural blush when he’s turned on, impatient.

“I can’t take long,” Hyungwon murmurs against his lips, fervent hands already unbuttoning Minhyuk’s blouse after pushing the jacket slightly down his shoulders.

“There are no other patients,” Minhyuk pants, leaning back on his hands with Hyungwon mouthing at his collarbones now. He’s clutching at Hyungwon’s coat now, eyes fluttering close at the sounds of Hyungwon’s heavy intake of breaths each time his lips leave Minhyuk’s skin. “I checked. I’m the last one, I thought this over.”

Hyungwon chuckles, pulling the white curtain around the bed to at least have a little privacy in the otherwise empty office.

“Dior is smart,” He says, pulling away slightly to rake in the sight of Minhyuk with his flushed face and heaving chest. He runs his hands down Minhyuk’s body, having Minhyuk squirming slightly with impatience and excitement. He keeps one on his tummy, the other slipping under his skirt.

“Take it off,” Minhyuk breathes out, and gasps as Hyungwon pulls his underwear off smoothly. He smiles lazily when Hyungwon gives him a look at the sight of the pink, ladies’ underwear in his hand.

The doctor says nothing of it, drops it somewhere on the bed as he turns around quickly to find something to use as a lube. He presses on Minhyuk’s bare thigh with a hand, wordlessly telling him to stay in that position as he leaves to find what he’s looking for.

Good thing they do all kinds of examinations in this place, so he found the lubricant at the back of the office, in the supply room. He washes his hands and comes back to Minhyuk still breathing heavily on the bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, spread.

The plaid black skirt spans along his white upper leg so prettily. It’s not a new sight for the doctor.

“I thought I told you I wasn’t into this,” Hyungwon murmurs, getting back into position as he takes off his white coat, and throws it back onto his chair.

“That was Minji,” Minhyuk answers. “Dior’s different.” He twirls a finger in his wig, lip caught between his teeth in anticipation. “Minji’s innocent,” He breathes out, and Hyungwon recalls the memory of Minji; shorter hair, high school uniform and full of embarrassed stutters. Minji’s face was red when he had fucked her in a hotel room, squirmed a lot and it almost made Hyungwon felt bad that he decided he’s just not into this thing. “Dior’s sexy.”

“All I can say is, the skirt’s convenient.” He has lube all over his fingers now, and slips the hand up into Minhyuk’s skirt that Minhyuk had kindly lifted up.

Minhyuk gasps at the coldness of the lube against his warm skin, squirms at the finger prodding for his entrance.

“Yes, doctor, it hurts in there,” He quickly says, mewling when Hyungwon leans down to nose along his neck.

He smells different today. He smells like dark red roses.

Just when the tip of Hyungwon’s finger presses against the rim of Minhyuk’s hole, there is knocking on the door.

Hyungwon pulls away in a speed of light, Minhyuk groaning in frustration silently while he pulls the curtain open a little.

“Yes?” He says to the door.

The door opens, and the nurse peeks into the room. He watches her eyes go from him, to the coat on his chair, and then to him again. “Doctor, there’s another patient. He seems to be needing the medical attention so you’d have to see another patient before you’re finish for the day. Are you okay with that?”

Hyungwon nods curtly. “That’s fine.”

She smiles a little, eyes warily moving over the curtains pulled around the bed. “I will leave you with your patient now.”

Slowly, she closes the door again and Hyungwon sighs, turning back to Minhyuk on the bed.

He’s all open for Hyungwon on the bed, and Hyungwon’s just reminded that people can walk in at any time. And this is highly inappropriate, he’s going to see a patient after this.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk calls out, eyebrows raised. “I don’t like waiting.”

“Dior is impatient.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes slightly, leaning down again and kissing Minhyuk on the mouth. He decides he’ll be quick, coaxing Minhyuk to tilt his head up with a hand on the side of the neck in order to kiss him better and deeper. He’d like to take his time but this is a hospital and a patient is waiting for him. “Why didn’t you at least prep yourself?”

Minhyuk smiles coyly, and although the question was directed to the impatient Dior, Hyungwon knows it’s Minhyuk who answers, “You know I like you opening me up with your fingers.”

That dirty mouth makes Hyungwon twitch in his pants, it always does, so he wastes no time pushing his hand up the skirt again, and this time, smoothly pressing a digit into Minhyuk.

“Oh,” Minhyuk moans, throwing his head back. The strands of hair from his wig falls so beautifully off the side of his face when he arches his back, urging Hyungwon to go in deeper.

He’s warm on the inside, as usual, and Hyungwon presses into the walls with his finger, making way for another one. He pushes them through the tight walls, feeling Minhyuk clenching. Slowly, he applies pressure, stretching Minhyuk open as Minhyuk whimpers, pulling him in for a kiss before he’s moaning again at the fingers prodding inside him, searching for his prostate.

“How many fingers is enough for Dior?” Hyungwon’s breathing heavily, peppering kisses along Minhyuk’s jaw and feeling Minhyuk lifting his hips at the movement of his fingers pulling out and pushing in again.

“Th-Three.”

And Minhyuk almost yells when Hyungwon shoves in three fingers at once and pressing them on his prostate, but Hyungwon silences him with his own mouth, swallowing down the volume as Minhyuk clutches at his shoulders desperately. Even with his shirt he feels the nails scratching at his skin.

“Keep quiet, anyone can walk in at anytime.” Hyungwon warns, curling his fingers inside Minhyuk and Minhyuk almost writhes on the bed, eyes shut tightly for a brief moment before it flutter open again. And he blinks up at Hyungwon.

“I don’t care, let them see how horny doctor Hyungwon is for his patient,” He chuckles breathily, grabs Hyungwon by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. His knees press into Hyungwon’s sides as he squeals a little at the fingers inside of him, pulling the doctor closer.

Minji wouldn’t be like this, Hyungwon finds himself thinking. Minji had been nervous, made him make sure the door of the hotel room was really locked, that Hyungwon somehow lost his patience in all her forged, well calculated hesitance and fingered her against the door (which at the end of the day Hyungwon had thought; that was _exactly_ what Minhyuk wanted him to do). And she had bitten into her fist when Hyungwon fingered her open. It was either she was too shy to make too much noises, or maybe it was just that making too much noise would be too out of character. Hyungwon doesn’t know. And she had needed four fingers because Hyungwon is too big, she has said, with her eyes wide and scared like a little puppy.

But Dior, Dior’s eyelids are _heavy_ with pleasure, freely moaning at the fingers shoving in and out of her. Hyungwon has to keep kissing Minhyuk to keep the sound muffled as he spreads his fingers inside his ass, making Minhyuk scrunch his face at the stretch.

He looks down at his hand up Minhyuk’s skirt. And even though it’s not his first time fingering someone through their skirt (shy little Minji had been his first), he’s still a bit in awe at the sight of the thighs spread open for him, and his hand disappearing beneath the fabric.

Minhyuk palms him over his pants in return, and he groans into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, speeding up the movement of his fingers and making Minhyuk press harder on his clothed dick, stroking him to encourage the blood flowing down to Hyungwon’s groin, preparing for him too.

He comes back to himself, remembering he needs to be quick, so he takes out his fingers and Minhyuk sighs on the bed, watching him grabbing a condom from the drawer at his desk and then unzipping himself. Minhyuk watches with a smile, taking in the sight of Hyungwon’s erected length stretching the condom.

“Aren’t you going to undress me?” Minhyuk asks, down on his elbows now. He lifts his legs onto the bed when Hyungwon approaches him.

It’s such a lewd sight, with Minhyuk’s bare ass all exposed—the skirt now barely covering anything—and Hyungwon places both hands on the bed, bracing himself.

“I told you I’m gonna make it quick,” He says, taking in a deep breath and pushing in smoothly. He grabs Minhyuk by the hip, stilling the other’s excited jerk at the breach of the head of his dick into his ass.

“Oh, too bad, I would have loved for you to strip me naked like how you did for all your women before.” With the strained voice, Minhyuk bites at his lower lip, lifting his lower body a little to pull Hyungwon in deeper. It has Hyungwon’s breathing stuttering.

“I told you there’s no such thing,” Hyungwon mutters against his lips before kissing him, bottoming out into the tight heat of Minhyuk’s ass, feeling the clench around his dick that makes him throb and Minhyuk mewls in excitement, kissing him back with an open mouth and almost drooling.

Somehow Minhyuk doesn’t believe him that he has never fucked a hundred person before. Said it was a given for someone like Hyungwon to have had many lovers that he can have sex with as he pleased. Hyungwon doesn’t understand why he thinks so. If only he knew Minhyuk has been someone he has fucked the most compared to the other people he has had a real relationship with.

The only woman he had at least enjoyed stripping her down naked was Minji, and Minji isn’t even a real women in that sense.

“I can give you a show,” Minhyuk suggests when Hyungwon climbs slightly onto the bed, pulling out except for the tip and shoving himself in again at a steady pace. Minhyuk shakes with pleasure on the bed, breaths shaky, yet his eyes are steady on Hyungwon. “Let Dior give you a little strip show, dance on your cock.”

Hyungwon chuckles slightly, finding it all ridiculous. “No, that’s unnecessary,” He says, stroking Minhyuk’s wig and finding the hair coarser than Minhyuk’s real hair.

He tilts Minhyuk’s chin up as he presses their lips together, finally picking up the pace of his fucking. He feels Minhyuk tightening at a particular thrust, groaning into his mouth so he keeps hitting the same spot. And everytime he pushes himself into the tight heat, Minhyuk squeezes him in like a welcome and it drives Hyungwon crazy, rutting into him shallowly now just to reach his climax.

He reaches down to squeeze Minhyuk’s throbbing cock in his skirt, and Minhyuk eyes roll back in delirious pleasure, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and scratching at the back as he clenches.

“I’m close,” Minhyuk pants, turning his head to the side to chase a kiss but Hyungwon’s mouthing the side of neck now and it tickles, making Minhyuk whimper in sensitivity.

And Minhyuk moans loudly when Hyungwon rocks himself in deeper without pulling out, just pressing into him, that Hyungwon quickly places a hand over his mouth, aware of the people outside the room in the hallway. Minhyuk seems to laugh into his palm—in between his moans, deciding to take control too by lifting his hips with every thrust, meeting Hyungwon halfway and angling himself for the perfect spot.

It has him crying out almost too loudly when the hand strokes at the base of his cock, thumbing the slit and then tugging.

“Hyungwon, fuck,” Minhyuk chants, and he’s quickly pulling the hand off his lips, coaxing the doctor to look at him beneath him, as if telling him to see, this is what he’s done, all this trembling, this shudder inducing pleasure is all his work.

The sight of it all has the tip of Hyungwon’s ears heating up, shoving himself in particularly harder that Minhyuk’s voice cracks as he moans, eyes fluttering close.

 _A little bit more_ , Hyungwon tells himself, holding in his breath and fucks into Minhyuk to feel the way Minhyuk’s body folds just a little underneath him, listen to the gasp slipping out of Minhyuk’s lips, and the way he whines when Hyungwon just nibbles softly at his exposed shoulder, his chest, running his hand up and down his side as he squeezes Minhyuk in time with his thrusts.

Minhyuk unravels slowly, cheeks red and moans stuttering as he comes, coating Hyungwon’s palm with his cum and Hyungwon’s finally coming into the condom, his nose in Minhyuk’s collarbone.

It takes Minhyuk a minute to come down from his high, chest heaving and breaths hot. “You weren’t lying when you said you’ll be quick.”

Hyungwon chuckles a little, pulling out carefully and Minhyuk lays boneless on the bed, legs losing any sense of strength and slipping half off the bed. His blouse is all crumpled now, his jacket not even wrapped around his body properly, wig all messed up. Just a perfect picture of wrecked.

“You smell different.” Hyungwon simply notes.

“Is it bad?”

“No, it’s good.”

“It’s the new perfume.”

“The one you told me about?” Hyungwon remembers Minhyuk asking him if it’s okay for him to use the emergency card he’s given Minhyuk before to buy a bottle of perfume.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk nods, watching with half lidded eyes as Hyungwon tucks himself back into his pants, gets rid of the condom with care, wrapping it in tissues that he’s wiped his hands on in case someone would peek into the trash can in his office. He hands Minhyuk a tissue to clean himself up too. “I can get you one too. If you like it that much.”

“You know I don’t wear perfumes.”

Minhyuk just shrugs, still watching him move around the place, while wiping himself clean.

“Maybe next time we can fuck raw, no condoms. You can come inside me. As many times as you want.” Minhyuk suggested and Hyungwon shakes his head, washing his hands at the sink in the corner of the room. Minhyuk should know better, a doctor like Hyungwon wouldn’t do that.

He cleans the residue of Minhyuk’s cum off his hands and passes Minhyuk his underwear.

Minhyuk puts it on silently as Hyungwon puts on his white coat too, fixing his hair and putting on his glasses. The office is silent but Minhyuk’s pants still echoes in Hyungwon’s ear somehow. He notices then, that Minhyuk is silent on the bed, looking down at the scar on his knee as he wipes over his smudged lipstick. He seems to be deep in thoughts; it happens a lot, Hyungwon has come to realize over time, so he doesn’t say anything whenever it happens.

When he sits back on his chair, Minhyuk sits on the desk again, looking down at his blouse and busily buttoning it up again.

“How was it?” He asks, struggling with a particular button what with his long wig obstructing his vision.

“Dior or Minji, I’m not into it.”

Minhyuk looks at him like he’s betrayed. “Really? Not even Dior?”

Hyungwon shrugs. He wouldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it, he did, but it’s the same enjoyment even if Minhyuk doesn’t come in there dressed up like that and did all these characters.

“Well, crossdressing is off the list then.” Minhyuk huffs out almost disappointedly. “Are you sure? You seemed into the skirt.”

“Minhyuk we’re almost always naked when we fuck.”

The other stares into the distance, thinking, and nods. “You’re right.”

“Anyway, I don’t know how you got here dressed like that, but take a taxi home,” Hyungwon says eyeing Minhyuk in the outfit again, with his heavy makeup and all.

“Of course. But let me tell you, I pass as a woman apparently. The nurse just now looked at me weirdly though.”

“Probably worried that I have to see a patient like you. She’s new.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Minhyuk quickly looks at him, finally finish fixing his outfit, and shrugging the jacket into place on his shoulders.

Hyungwon just laughs slightly. He catches the sight of Minhyuk’s scar on his right knee. “Next time just come here when you actually need the medical attention.” He says in a low voice, touching the scar with the tip of fingers.

He knows despite the scar being old by now, that Minhyuk struggles with a few things because he didn’t let it heal properly. Hyungwon had warned him of it before, but Minhyuk didn’t listen. He doesn’t listen well for certain things.

That includes Hyungwon telling him that this whole kink exploration thing Minhyuk has started is unnecessary.

He doesn’t even know if they’re looking for his kink or Minhyuk’s kink anymore. Because sometimes Minhyuk seems to enjoy it more than Hyungwon it’s almost funny.

But he’s not going to tell Minhyuk that.

So instead he bends down and kisses the scar on the knee. Minhyuk closes his legs quietly after.

“Go now,” he orders, already turning to his computer. “I have another patient.”

Minhyuk slowly smiles down at him from on the desk, and heaves himself off, taking his bag from where he left it earlier. He leans down, fixing Hyungwon’s collar and kisses him on the lips.

“Next time I’ll get it. We’ll finally find your kink and I will exploit the shit out of it.”

Hyungwon smiles into his lips. “Good luck.”

Minhyuk looks at him amusedly in the close proximity.

Yet he leaves without another word, or even a look back. And the next patient comes in, friendly and pleasant.

Hyungwon smiles at the patient as the old man tells him what’s wrong, and when he leans closer to use his stethoscope on the patient, the patient speaks up.

“You smell really good, doctor. Like rose or something.”

Hyungwon blinks. He just resumes with his work.

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

They were just two strangers once.

It was the day Minhyuk came to the hospital, using a crutch because of a hurting knee after a fall. Said that he was performing on a stage and fell, and his knee hurt for too long for there to be nothing wrong.

So Hyungwon had checked on his knee, and found that Minhyuk needed a surgery if he wanted to get better and still perform.

Whatever performances he did on stage that is.

And he still remembers the look on Minhyuk’s face when he recommended him see a specialist, and that he really needed to go for a surgery. There was that troubled expression on as he took the note from the doctor, and reading over it had his lips turning downward into a frown. It seemed out of place on Minhyuk’s face. The face that Hyungwon remembers thinking to be really pretty.

But Hyungwon brushed it off as nervousness. Most patients get nervous at the mentions of surgeries, injections, and all.

And he sent Minhyuk away with the note for a specialist.

He didn’t think much of it. He sees a huge amount of patients everyday with varying medical cases, and faces too, that he gets over them in the short amount of time they talk during an appointment. It’d be a lie to say he doesn’t enjoy seeing young patients close to his age who are attractive. He thinks it’s only natural to appreciate it.

So when he was nursing a cup of coffee during his break, walking down the stairs because he was avoiding the elevator to at least get his exercise, he didn’t think he’d find Minhyuk hunched in a corner. He had been talking on the phone, hiding himself into the corner of the wall.

He remembered Minhyuk because of his raspy voice and the crutch he had been holding.

“I can’t have the surgery,” Minhyuk had whispered loudly into his phone. “I know, yes. I want that role in the musical. I will do it no matter what.”

Hyungwon had walked slowly down the stairs, sipping on his coffee and one hand in the pocket of his white coat. He knew he decided to just walk past, and think nothing of the conversation he had overheard.

But he stopped anyway behind Minhyuk.

“You know I don’t have the money, Jooheon. I asked about the price and it’s fucking expensive,” Minhyuk sighs heavily, leaning his forehead against the wall as if in defeat. And he sounded so wistful when he spoke again. “No, no insurance. And I can’t talk to my parents, you know that. They’d never let me off this time. Jooheon-ah, I don’t know what to do. I want to do that musical so bad.”

And Hyungwon saw his shoulders shake, and the sniffling that came with it.

“I might as well die if I can’t do what I love.”

The statement sent a tug at Hyungwon’s heart, and there was a small voice in the back of his mind that told him to leave the crying man alone, but he still stayed.

Minhyuk had nodded and hummed sadly at whatever his friend was telling him over the phone. And he sobbed once, covering his mouth with a hand. He hung up after, with no more words and perhaps only a little comforted thanks to the friend he had been talking to.

Hyungwon lets him wipes his tears away with his sleeve before speaking up.

“I can pay for the surgery.”

He saw Minhyuk’s shoulders stiffening in an instant, and he turned around slowly, clutching at his crutch with both of his hands. The recognition sets on his face as his eyes widened just a little at the sight of the doctor he had just met.

“What?”

Hyungwon had taken a step closer. “I’ll pay for it.”

Minhyuk had laughed so easily after crying, it had Hyungwon blinking at him. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m serious.” Hyungwon had shrugged.

“I can’t—”

Minhyuk’s words got cut off when Hyungwon neared him, cornering him against the wall. He had looked up at the doctor confusedly, red rimmed eyes shimmering with the residue of his tears.

“If it means you get to go on the stage again, then why not?” Hyungwon had whispered.

Minhyuk blinks. “What is it to you, then?” He had asked rather bravely, and Hyungwon honestly didn’t think of it.

The things he had said moments ago were just things he blurted out, but when Minhyuk had asked the right question, it just sparked the same question in Hyungwon’s mind. Minhyuk is a smart man, calculating, and Hyungwon’s somehow glad he is.

Because without any other words, he had leaned in and pressed his lips against Minhyuk’s.

It earned him a surprised gasp, but no protest. So he pressed harder, had Minhyuk against the wall as he kissed his patient more firmly.

Minhyuk didn’t do anything. Didn’t even breathe. Which was strange considering how he had changed over time.

Just let himself be kissed, with his eyes shut.

When Hyungwon pulled away Minhyuk’s lips were swollen and it was a stunning sight. Minhyuk’s eyes were glinting in the proximity, chest heaving, face flushed with what Hyungwon could only name as exhilaration.

He didn’t have to say anything.

They didn’t have to.

Because somehow they both understood what it meant.

It should be wrong. Hyungwon’s heard of stories of struggling patients, and most doctors do feel sorry they don’t get to have the treatment they deserved, but a senior doctor told him just because you’re a doctor you can’t save everyone.

So he doesn’t know why he kissed Minhyuk at the staircase, with a promise that he’d pay for the surgery.

And money has never been an issue for Hyungwon, for many reasons.

And maybe Minhyuk saw that. Because he made them exchange numbers, and left the hospital.

When the day of the surgery came Hyungwon didn’t even visit. He had been busy. Just deposited the amount of money needed for the payment and that was it.

A few weeks went by and if he said he was disappointed to feel like he had been deceived, that would actually be a lie.

But Minhyuk called him anyway.

And although he hadn’t been disappointed earlier, he knew he was glad for the call.

“Do you want to see me?”

That was the first thing he asked. No greetings. Just a nervous question, asked with heavy breaths over the line.

“I’ll book a hotel room.”

And it was as easy as that. He’d met Minhyuk in the hotel room he booked after work. And he was pretty, made up, and _different_ from the one in the staircase. At that moment Hyungwon didn’t think it was a bad thing, yet it wasn’t necessarily a good thing either. Because without any words uttered between them, he just went right to it.

And Minhyuk had been soft and pliant underneath him, he still remembers it. Also responsive and willing. Took Hyungwon in like they were lovers in the first place.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk had whispered brokenly when they both came down from their high after reaching their orgasms.

Hyungwon had lifted himself up from the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, looked down into the worried eyes and stroked at the red cheeks. He also saw the scar on Minhyuk’s knee and caressed it gently as he pulled out, which made Minhyuk take in a stuttered breath.

But he didn’t say anything. Just got up, got dressed and got ready to leave.

He told Minhyuk he could stay the night in the room. Hyungwon had paid for it in advance.

Minhyuk just laid on the bed then, with the covers pulled over his body now, still breathing heavily.

Before Hyungwon could leave Minhyuk spoke up into the quiet hotel room.

“I need, and want a lot of things,” He had said.

Hyungwon didn’t bother to look at him, just fixed the cuff of his sleeve.

“Will you give it to me?”

And Hyungwon felt the stare boring into the back of his head.

“I will give you what you want and need too.”

He really didn’t think when he spoke. But he never really thinks when it comes to Minhyuk, doesn’t he? They had come to this after all.

“You have my number,” He had said, and left.

 

 

 

 

They turned into a routine.

Sometimes it’s Minhyuk who texts him first, with just a simple greeting and they both know what it means. Sometimes it’s Hyungwon, with just a simple name of whatever hotel he decided on for the night.

It extends to dinners before the rooms, and sometimes glasses of alcohol at some dark bars too—but Minhyuk doesn’t drink, yet he keeps his hand on Hyungwon’s thigh most of the time. And Minhyuk told him he likes the candle lights over dinner one time. Likes his cuisine to be foreign, prettily served on pretty plates.

Likes Hyungwon’s foreign cars, and the squeak of the expensive leather when the car is parked outside his apartment building after expensive dinners because they both have an early morning after.

Over time he learned Minhyuk is a postgraduate student, majoring in performing arts. He performs theatrical plays, musicals and just about everything.

“I cut ties with my parents long ago,” he had said one Saturday night when Hyungwon tried to get himself up for another round.

His parents had never approved of what he loves to learn and do, so he left his hometown and had to learn to fend for himself in the big city.

He had to.

Didn’t say that he wanted to.

So he worked part time jobs before he could study, which meant he was left behind compared to all his peers. Spoke fondly of Burger King where he worked the longest at, and deemed it as the only time he had been able to eat well despite his meals consisting of only junk food.

Hyungwon never asked for any of this information. Minhyuk had so easily revealed them. But then maybe it’s just Minhyuk. He just talks a lot, Hyungwon found.

But just because Hyungwon never asked for any of it, doesn’t mean he didn’t listen.

Because it’s a wonder, how a person like Minhyuk, who wears designer clothes like they were made particularly for him, and adorns his eyes with hundred dollars worth shades of colors and glitters; had been all alone in the city once, working odd jobs he barely had the time to even to even _ponder_ upon the luxury the city has to offer to those with the right amount of money.

Minhyuk is then where he is now, pursuing postgraduate studies, with all the money he saved up he managed to pay for tuition, and also from working odd jobs at the side while he studies. He gets small roles in established productions sometimes, and gets extra money there.

And that first time Hyungwon and Minhyuk met was the day Minhyuk thought everything had ended for him. He had an accident on the stage, hurt his knee, thought the pain would pass. But when it prolonged and he found out he needed a surgery he couldn’t afford, he seriously had to weigh in the option of leaving what he loves to do.

“So thank you,” Minhyuk had whispered into his ear almost dazedly, his arms limp around Hyungwon’s neck when Hyungwon reentered him. He was always so deliciously warm inside, and tight, it was comforting. “I guess you’re my sugar daddy now.”

He had weakly giggled on the bed because of his own words, and Hyungwon’s ears turned red at the statement.

“Am I?” He asked Minhyuk, grunting lowly as he pushed in deeper and Minhyuk moaned almost deliriously.

“Yes, _daddy_.”

Hyungwon made him stop calling him that. Said he wasn’t into it. But Minhyuk likes to slip in the little nickname every now and then, just to rile Hyungwon up sometimes and Hyungwon could only watch whenever Minhyuk laughs loudly at his response.

“Daddy,” Minhyuk had called him another night, when they were fucking on a chair on the veranda of a 5 star hotel. The bed was just littered with Minhyuk’s shopping bags after a long shopping trip he had begged Hyungwon to come with. He insisted even when Hyungwon said he was too lazy to come, and that he’d give him the money if he wanted to go on a shopping spree so bad. “I—” He groans a little at the tight thrust Hyungwon gave him. “—I quit all my part time jobs.”

Hyungwon had stopped all movements, looked at him in the eyes and there were tears almost slipping from the corner of Minhyuk’s beautiful eyes. His skin glistened with sweat and makeup that he had put on earlier, made him look almost ethereal under the lights of the city outside.

“Why?”

“Baby’s too lazy to work,” Minhyuk had whined playfully, pouting and Hyungwon just shook his head.

At the sudden decision and also the nickname Minhyuk gave himself.

Minhyuk had run his fingers down Hyungwon’s bangs then, to his forehead, eyelids, his cheek and lips.

“ _I know you love spoiling me_ ,” He whispers like a spell.

That when Hyungwon just stared down at him there were star-like reflections on his two cheekbones. His voice was low in the night.

“Don’t lie.”

He was pulled in deeper, when Minhyuk kissed him.

So he gave Minhyuk an emergency card, for him to spend on in case of emergencies. Only emergencies.

His other spending should be asked for directly from Hyungwon. That was all he asked for. The only condition. And Minhyuk listened well.

 

 

 

 

Until Hyungwon receives a text message over dinner with his family.

“What is it, Hyungwon?” His mother asks, smiling softly across the table.

He puts his phone away, shaking his head. “Nothing.” He resumes eating, with the image of the text in his mind.

It’s an automated one from the bank. Minhyuk just spent 5 thousand dollars. At once.

“Will you be attending the board meeting this month?” His mother asks, gently lifting the spoon to her lips to eat. She has such graceful movements that Hyungwon knows his father adores.

“Yes. I’ll be there.” Hyungwon answers. “I got a colleague to replace me in the hospital for that day. So don’t worry.”

She nods gladly. She asks the same thing to Hyungwon’s younger brother. When he tells her he will also be there she sighs in relief. “Your dad was worried over this whole thing.”

His father, who has been sitting at the table quietly eating, grunts and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Your mother is giving all her shares to you two, of course I’m worried.”

She laughs a little.

“Hyungwon, Hyungjae,” The father addresses his two sons at the table. “I am retiring soon, and I won’t be in charge of the corporate anymore. We only hold the shares.”

Hyungwon looks down at his food. He’s well aware his father had hoped he’d taken over, but he’d veered off to medicine, while his brother to culinary, and while the old man never disapproved, the disappointment is still there.

“So it is important for you two to participate in these board meetings. Keeps the family involved.”

“Your father needs to leave this entire work thing behind, he worked too hard for too long.” The mother places a hand on the man’s shoulder and he looks at his wife gladly with adoration. “It’s not good for his health.”

And the old man coughs.

“I need to do a check up on you,” Hyungwon says.

“That can wait after dinner.” His mother replies. She then turns her head and motions for the waiting maids to serve desserts. “This dessert is what I and your brother worked on earlier afternoon. He learned it from a French pâtissier and I added what little I know about improving a dessert.”

Hyungjae smiles proudly at his mom and Hyungwon stares at the dessert now served in front of him. It’s so colorful and decorated so prettily.

He can only imagine his mother and his brother cooking together in the kitchen for dinner. It’s endearing how supportive his mother is for her sons’ passion.

Because he likes to think they grew as a happy family.

Of course, things hadn’t been so easy from the start. His father had to build his corporate from scratch, and his mother was by his side all the way. So the two sons hadn’t always been able to live comfortably like this before. And it’s also natural how much stronger and closer they have grown to be, and how much his father treasures his family—especially his wife— after coming this far in life where they don’t even have to lift their hands to clean the plates on the table anymore.

And Hyungwon is then in the living room, checking on his father’s blood pressure when the old man asks him the usual question.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Hyungwon unwraps the equipment around his father’s arm, and puts down his stethoscope on the coffee table. “No.” He simply answers.

His mother sighs. “You’re at the age where you’re supposed to have found someone already.” She pats her younger son’s thigh who’s sitting beside her. “Look at Hyungjae, he’s already planning on bringing his French girlfriend over for dinner next week.”

Hyungwon shakes his head amusedly. His brother had always been the better one at relationships.

“You barely dated in college, so we thought it was because of all the textbooks you devoured late at nights… And that you’d be fine once you started working, but seeing you now just makes us even more worried.” His father laughs a little at Hyungwon’s betrayed expression.

“He just hasn’t met the right person.” His brother comes to his defence and Hyungwon nods appreciatively at him. He receives a grin in return.

“Maybe you can meet some of my friend’s kids? I know some of them are around your age and single,” His mother says then, looking hopeful. It’s not the first time she’s asked this.

Hyungwon looks at her, amused. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’re always just thinking about things, aren’t you?” She quips playfully in return, pointing out a habit in Hyungwon’s responses but Hyungwon says no more of it.

They finished their hot tea together in the living room, catching up with each other since it’s been awhile the family gathered in one place like this, and after, Hyungjae approached Hyungwon as he’s arranging his medical equipment in his bag.

“Hey, I might propose to my girlfriend, and if it works out I will get married before you.” He snickers.

Hyungwon glares at him playfully. “Go ahead, do you think I’d care?”

“Oh, come on, show some determination to find someone to love or something!”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer. He watches from the corner of his eyes while his parents murmur to each other in the living room by the fireplace.

“You can’t just… _get it_ from hookers, you know?”

Hyungwon shoves at his brother, annoyed. “Fuck off!”

His brother laughs. “Doctor, I have a question for you, are you even sexually active?”

Hyungwon bites his lower lip in frustration and punches him on the shoulder. “I said, fuck off.”

The laughter from the younger dies down as Hyungwon just sighs at his antics. His brother has always been this playful, and teasing. It had caused a lot of fights back when they were younger, but now he’s just used to it. If anything, he kinds of missed it now that they all live apart from each other.

“I hope you will like my girlfriend though, I’m a little nervous to introduce her, but she’s been learning Korean to converse with mom and I’m excited to see them get along.”

“I’m sure she’s a good person, and our parents would accept her.” Hyungwon pats his brother on the shoulder. “She’s coming all the way here for you after all.”

His brother chuckles abashedly, lowering his head.

And Hyungwon smiles softly at the sight, turning his head to look at his parents.

He watches the way his father gets up to get the tea cup for his wife so she doesn’t have to. And wraps a blanket around her shoulders as they talk.

His father is just a very loving man, whose goal has always been to make the life of the one he loves comfortable and easy. And Hyungwon’s just glad that he’s able to do it for his wife particularly.

And he checks on his phone. No text. No call.

 

 

 

When the two brothers are leaving, their parents see them off at the door.

And Hyungwon stares down at his mother when she cups his face with both of her soft hands. “Oh, Hyungwon,” She sighs gently. “You’re too pure. Any person would be lucky to have you. I hope you know that.”

He takes her hand, brushes the back of it with his thumb and just gives the woman who raised him a small smile.

And Hyungwon feels bad that she doesn’t know. That somewhere out there, there’s a man whom Hyungwon keeps.

With his money and luxury, in exchange for sex.

It has never been pure. It started with a financial issue in the hospital that has come to whatever Minhyuk and Hyungwon is.

He’s someone’s sugar daddy and his family doesn’t even know.

 

 

 

 

“What is this?” Hyungwon asks with his phone in his hand, showing Minhyuk the text he had received.

Minhyuk stares at it, shrugging off his leather jacket. It falls down on the carpeted floor unceremoniously. His eyes are round when he looks at Hyungwon. No glitters and artificial blush on his cheeks this time, just a perfectly lined black on his eyes and contours that made him look defined. “What?”

“Did you just spend 5 thousand at once using the emergency card?”

Minhyuk blinks and he seems confused, rubbing at his arms. “Oh, yea… I did that.”

“Was it really an emergency?” Hyungwon asks firmly, staring him down and Minhyuk squirms a little under his gaze.

“Kind of…” His soft voice trails off and Hyungwon puts the phone away to place his hands on his hips, sighing.

“What did I tell you when I gave you the card?”

Minhyuk averts his eyes, taking a step back. He looks regretful, but something tells Hyungwon he isn’t quite so. He can’t pinpoint exactly what it is so he takes a step forward and lifts Minhyuk’s face by the chin so he would look at him.

“Answer me.”

“Use it only for emergencies,” Minhyuk whispers, pupils shaking and swallowing a lump in his throat.

It’s strange how scared Minhyuk looks now. And come to think of it, Hyungwon doesn’t think he’s acted like this around Minhyuk before. Nor have Minhyuk either.

“So was it really an emergency?” He almost growls.

Minhyuk nods, blinking nervously under Hyungwon’s glare.

“Answer me.”

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you text me or call me?”

Minhyuk doesn’t have the answer to that it seems, because he pulls his chin away from Hyungwon’s hand, distancing himself.

“Are you not going to answer me?”

Minhyuk shakes his lowered head.

And it makes Hyungwon lose his patience, striding forwards, close towards Minhyuk before he realizes what this all is in a heartbeat.

He stops.

It’s silent for a while in the hotel room. Minhyuk’s skin looks yellow in the yellow lighting and Hyungwon’s breathing heavily. He’s easy to read sometimes.

Slowly, Minhyuk lifts his head so their eyes would meet.

“Hyungwon?” He calls, blinking and looking a little confused. Just a little.

Hyungwon bites into the insides of his mouth, just glaring at Minhyuk. Minhyuk’s a sly, sly man. He can’t believe how quick Minhyuk was to make use of the situation for his agenda.

“Aren’t you going to have angry sex with me?” Minhyuk finally asks.

Hyungwon sighs, lets out the tension in his shoulders. Unbelievable.

“No.” He simply answers, turning away to get to the mini bar. He pours himself a glass of scotch.

“Aw, come on,” Minhyuk whines, stomping his foot lightly. “Maybe you would be into it, who knows?”

“I’m not going to have angry sex with you, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon mutters, walking past the other and earning a frustrated groan.

He pulls the door to the veranda open and takes a seat outside. It’s chilly but he sips at his cold drink anyway.

He has been the one to call Minhyuk to meet him at the hotel earlier, feeling a little pent up and frustrated in his own apartment and needing a release. But there is no way he’s going to touch Minhyuk angry. It’s just something he wouldn’t do.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk sighs from behind him, dragging his feet outside.

And it’s similar to one of the things Minhyuk had him try one night. Brought a bag filled with strange things that Hyungwon never even knew existed. He had told Hyungwon from then on they would have a safe word.

 _Cucumber_ , he had told Hyungwon. Because Minhyuk hates cucumber.

And he then asked Hyungwon to tie him up on the bed and do as he pleased.

“Whip me if you want, gag me, do whatever you want, I’m all yours to use,” Minhyuk had whispered into his ear, pushing the rolled up whip into Hyungwon’s hand.

Hyungwon had refused, told Minhyuk that he would never deliberately harm another person. It’s not him. He’s not into it.

Minhyuk was taken aback, but still determined. Asked Hyungwon if he wanted it to be the other way around instead.

And Hyungwon told him he’s not into getting hurt either.

It had the other sighing heavily, and he kissed the doctor with all of his strength, and with his hand on Hyungwon’s crotch he pouted and batted his eyelashes, fingertips naughty, “Then at least tie me up, see if you like it. If not then I swear I won’t bring this up again.”

Hyungwon succumbed, and when he had Minhyuk’s wrists tied together Minhyuk practically begged him to tie up his legs too.

“You won’t hurt me,” Minhyuk had Hyungwon’s hands filled with a thick leather rope; he put them there. “I just won’t be able to move.”

Hyungwon had shaken his head. He didn’t want to but he knew Minhyuk would never stop unless he really proved to him that he wasn’t into these kinds of things. So he had Minhyuk’s ankles tied together tightly as he fucked into him, and all Minhyuk did was take it, which ended with Minhyuk releasing all over himself, all of his breaths lost, and writhing against his bondage in ecstasy as he tightened around Hyungwon. There was a silent scream ghosting his lips, his bound hands in between their bodies scratching at Hyungwon’s chest with desperation. And he had clenched unbelievably tightly around the cock inside of him at that moment that Hyungwon easily came too.

But Hyungwon had been right all along. The sex was good, but he just didn’t like Minhyuk being unable to move as he pleased, and the red marks on Minhyuk’s wrists and ankles sent a sinking feeling in his stomach. There were scratches on his chest too and he just didn’t like the sight of it. It didn’t sit right with him.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk places both his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders, bringing him back to reality. He then slowly moves his arms around the doctor’s body and holds him tightly. He actually sounds apologetic when he speaks. “I won’t spend too much next time.”

Hyungwon drinks and sighs. “No, the money isn’t an issue.” He looks at the tall buildings all around them. They have been in so many hotels he knows all the buildings in the city so well now. “I don’t care what you spend my money on, Minhyuk. Nor will I even ask about it.”

“Then what is it?” Minhyuk asks confusedly.

“If it was an emergency you should have called me or texted me. But you didn’t,” Hyungwon mutters.

And he can feel Minhyuk pouting on his shoulder. Minhyuk knows what it meant. It meant it wasn’t a real emergency that Hyungwon had imagined him using the card for.

“Okay, I won’t do it again.” Minhyuk plants a firm kiss on his shoulder, a promise.

And Hyungwon finds him moving around from behind the chair and kneeling in front of Hyungwon.

He places both hands on Hyungwon’s knees. His eyes are starry when he looks up at Hyungwon, blinking expectantly. “Do you want to punish me for it?” He asks with no hint of the usual mischief. He looks really serious for once that Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile a little.

Yet he just shakes his head.

“I brought all the toys,” Minhyuk smiles wider in return. “All kinds of them. You can play with me using th—”

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon looks into his twinkling eyes, and Minhyuk’s quick to stop talking whenever he cuts him off. “Stuffing plastic toys inside you is not a thing I’m into too.”

Minhyuk sighs, pouting slightly. “I’ll get it next time,” He grumbles, brushing Hyungwon’s thighs, palms warm and comforting.

He wastes no time unbuckling the belt and unzipping Hyungwon’s pants, takes Hyungwon’s flaccid dick out and starts urging it up with his hand. His hand is cold against Hyungwon’s skin Hyungwon almost hisses at the contact.

“Put a condom on,” Hyungwon says in a low voice and Minhyuk sighs, but takes one out anyway. He’s already prepared.

Hyungwon puts his glass away on the table next to the chair, and slumps down in his seat lazily. Minhyuk puts the condom on easily once he’s erected, and resumes getting Hyungwon hard and big enough to suck on with his whole mouth, this time working his tongue along the length.

Hyungwon stares up at the starless sky of the city, grunting at the jolt of electricity coursing down his spine when he feels Minhyuk’s lips around his tip.

Minhyuk hums and Hyungwon closes his eyes, placing a hand on the back of the other’s head and feeling the hair in between his fingers. Minhyuk’s hair is soft against his fingers, rustling along with the movement of his head.

It’s better than the rough texture of the wig Minhyuk had worn to the hospital recently.

He groans slightly, and swallows a lump in his throat when he feels Minhyuk finally taking him in all at once.

Minhyuk gags around him a little, but Hyungwon doesn’t worry about it because Minhyuk squeezes his thigh, telling him not to.

So he opens his eyes again as Minhyuk starts sucking on him properly, feels his dick in Minhyuk’s throat and Minhyuk moans, sending a pleasant hum of pleasure all over Hyungwon’s groin. He throbs in Minhyuk’s mouth and it earns him an agreeable purr. If he imagines it hard enough, he can almost feel Minhyuk’s saliva directly on his skin. His mouth is so wet and hot for Hyungwon, it’s almost soothing.

He comes.

And there are still no stars in the cold night sky.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon’s sick of the bland, white ceiling of hotel rooms.

He doesn’t know why he has only come to that realization now. But he knows he hates it now. When he tells Minhyuk about it after they moved to fuck on the bed, Minhyuk simply tells him to find some other better hotels now, while laughing.

Hyungwon thinks they can go to a hotel at the other side of the city now, just for a change of atmosphere. Not the usual hotels in the middle of the city where travelling corporate men stay at all the time.

“Daddy,” Minhyuk calls out with a pout, fingertip brushing over Hyungwon’s exposed chest and drawing something.

When Hyungwon give him a disapproving look at the nickname, Minhyuk just chuckles.

“What is it?” he sighs, remembering to take his phone and deposit money to Minhyuk’s bank account. This time he makes sure to give him more because he doesn’t want Minhyuk to resort to the emergency card again.

“Will you be working this weekend?”

It takes Hyungwon a moment to think, before he shakes his head tiredly. He fucked Minhyuk thrice earlier that night, and now he’s really sleepy.

“Should we go shopping?” Minhyuk perks up, pulling himself higher on the bed and this time drumming his fingers on Hyungwon’s chest. “I want to buy us matching Balenciaga jackets.”

He really likes his Balenciaga clothings, and likes to drag Hyungwon into it. Said it’s fun to dress Hyungwon up once, makes the spending of his money more worth it.

Of course, Hyungwon doesn’t mind spending thousands of dollars for all those designer clothes, but sometimes shopping is too tiring even for a stylish doctor like him – Minhyuk had beamed once at that self proclamation— because he’s always tired and perhaps sleeping in is better than being out looking at clothes and accessories.

“I need to rest,” He simply says, closing his eyes briefly, but opens them again because he might just fall sleep this way, with Minhyuk’s naked body’s warmth on his side and soothing fingers on his chest.

Minhyuk whines, shifting on the bed with his childish protest and throwing a leg over Hyungwon. “Please, I’m so stressed out about my thesis paper I want to _unwind_. The crews for the show I’m working on aren’t helping either.”

Hyungwon rolls away from him, fetching his clothes from the floor and putting them on as he hears the rustling of the bed sheet, Minhyuk wrapping it around himself and sitting up on the bed.

“Did you even work on your thesis?”

“I did, but I’m stuck and I’m stressed out.” Minhyuk makes a pitiful sound, and crawls on the bed to come closer. His bangs are stuck on his forehead from sweating earlier. “Daddy, please, I’ll beg if you want me to.”

Hyungwon gives him a glare, putting on his belt and walking to the other side of the room to take his coat. He’s dreading the drive back home and thinks he’s just going to pass out on his bed later and not wake up at all tomorrow. It feels like all he’s done is work harder than usual this week, replacing his colleagues for their shifts and everything.

“I gave you the money, bring your friend or something,” Hyungwon simply says, ready to leave when he puts on his shoes.

“You’re so cold,” Minhyuk pouts.

Hyungwon just looks at him, lips pressed together. Maybe he is. But he has never cared that he is.

So he doesn’t say anything as he walks out of the room, Minhyuk just throwing himself back on the bed with a heavy sigh as the door closes.

The drive home is then filled with yawns and Hyungwon comes back to his empty suite apartment. Skips the shower in favour of stripping off his work clothes and burying himself under the blanket.

He takes his phone out.

And an hour later calls Minhyuk to tell him they’re leaving for Jeju tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

There aren’t that many tourists in Jeju Island at this time of the year. And Hyungwon likes it. It’s not too chilly for them to walk outside either, and the sun’s high for the weekend, so it’s just perfect.

They had just arrived and decided to just let the bellboy leave their things in the hotel room while Minhyuk excitedly pulls him around, eager to explore.

Minhyuk’s in awe of everything, sipping on his coffee and eyes wide behind his Gucci sunglasses when they walk around a park filled with obscene statues doing obscene things.

It’s almost funny how he’s shocked by it all when it’s what they’re supposed to be used to– considering the nature of their relationship and Minhyuk’s agenda in searching for Hyungwon’s kink. It amuses Hyungwon.

 “We’ve never gone on a getaway before, so I’m excited, Hyungwon.” He has grinned, insistent hands holding onto Hyungwon’s.

And then when they finished exploring the park, Hyungwon decides to go for a drive, to enjoy the greeneries and the sight of the blue sea in the convertible he has rented for the weekend.

He has always loved driving, so the island breeze and the speed on the wide, uncongested roads really do him good. Minhyuk cheers in the passenger seat, holding onto his sun hat lest it flies away in the breeze and having a hard time keeping still in his excitement.

They have lunch at the famous restaurant by the seaside, where Minhyuk flirts with the waiter and gets no response from Hyungwon.

So Minhyuk puts his sunglasses aside on the table, lips pursed thoughtfully.

“You’re not jealous at all, aren’t you?” He says, rather than asks and Hyungwon just eats his lobster.

“Why should I be?” Hyungwon simply replies and it has Minhyuk huffing, blowing his bangs up with his pout.

He stabs his food and eats almost angrily. “Sometimes it’s like you just don’t let me get on your nerves.”

Hyungwon watches with a small, amused smile on his face.

The waiter earlier comes, and asks whether they’re enjoying their meal so far, and if they require anything else.

Hyungwon responds accordingly and politely, tells him to send compliments to the chef.

And Minhyuk just looks up at the waiter, and it’s obvious he finds the waiter attractive from the look of his gleaming eyes, and open mouth.

“What about you, sir?” The waiter turns to Minhyuk, with a wide, bright smile. He’s well built compared to Hyungwon, his muscles almost bursting in his tight white shirt, and he has pale skin and kind eyes.

“Everything’s great.” Minhyuk answers like he’d swoon, a fond smile decorating his face now that Hyungwon can almost laugh. He seems like he’d be swept off his feet by any handsome men that come his way, and somehow Hyungwon can see it happening right there and then.

The waiter says he’s glad of it before taking a leave, with Minhyuk checking him out.

He whistles, pursed lips red with tint. “How much would you bet he would hook up with me by tonight if I give him my number?”

Hyungwon resumes eating, unbothered. “You’re betting with my money.”

Minhyuk laughs, his tongue between his teeth as he shrugs. “Would you let me though?”

“Why are you asking me? If you want to fuck him then go, I’m not stopping you,” Hyungwon retorts, a little annoyed.

“You really don’t mind?” There’s a passing glint in Minhyuk’s eyes, like the times when he sees accessories he desires in glass displays.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. It’s hard to reiterate himself when Minhyuk just doesn’t understand.

“Would you join us?” Minhyuk asks instead, biting his lower lip in anticipation across the table. His cheeks are a little flushed and red from the sun, and the waiter. The dishes he had impulsively ordered are forgotten on the table, and there are so much of them.

Hyungwon shakes his head. “That sounds bothersome. I’d rather sleep.”

“Do you want to watch?”

Again, he shakes his head. If he’s not in on the action then it doesn’t interest him.

Minhyuk sighs, resting his chin on his palm and looking utterly exhausted and bored. “Threesome out of the list then. _And_ cuckolding.” He says it like he’s truly disappointed. Hyungwon just doesn’t know where he’s trying to go with this kink exploration anymore. And if Hyungwon’s really the centre of it all.

But he says nothing of it, and pays for the meal with his card before leaving with Minhyuk hanging on his arm. He thinks Minhyuk winks at the waiter as they leave the restaurant and the waiter’s just really shaken by it.

But other than that, Minhyuk did nothing else.

 

 

 

 

It’s breezy late in the afternoon, where they decide to take a walk at the beach near the resort they’re staying at, after exploring some local shops and Minhyuk making Hyungwon buy himself a beach shirt that he’s now wearing. He’s just thankful it’s not too cold for it that he could bear the weather in the shirt.

The sea, though, is cold, where they walk with their bare feet, the waves gentle against their ankles.

“We should have bought a mat,” Minhyuk mutters, watching his foot sink in the wet sand as he walks.

Their fingers are interlaced, Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk hasn’t missed holding his hand ever since they got to Jeju. He’s always like that at shopping malls too and Hyungwon truthfully doesn’t mind. Whether Minhyuk wants to hold his hand, or not, he doesn’t think it makes a difference.

“Then we can sit down and watch the sunset.” Minhyuk continues. He leans closer to Hyungwon to whisper into his ear under the sound of the sea breeze. “ _We can have beach sex_.”

Hyungwon turns to look at him, lowering his sunglasses. “No,” He says firmly and without a second thought.

Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows, scowling now. He wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s indignantly. “I swear, you’re either really lame, or you’re downright _extremely_ perverted I just haven’t gotten down to those real nasty kinks yet.”

Hyungwon chuckles proudly, pushing his sunglasses back up.

Suddenly, Minhyuk shudders, “It’s cold.” He looks down at the waves on their feet as he says it, and bends down to clutch at his right knee.

“Are you alright?” Hyungwon asks, noticing how Minhyuk’s face scrunches in slight pain, and knowing how his knee acts up sometimes, he carefully pulls the other to the drier area of the sand, bending down to inspect the knee. “Is it your knee?”

He removed Minhyuk’s hand from the knee as Minhyuk nods with a sad hum. He couldn’t see the scar from the rolled up jeans Minhyuk is wearing, but he squeezes around the bony knee anyway and Minhyuk hisses.

“Did you bring your meds?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk pushes his hand away gently as Hyungwon looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows. “But it’s fine, it just hurts sometimes. I’m fine now.”

Hyungwon sighs, standing up. “You should see a specialist again.”

Minhyuk smiles at him under the sun. “I’m completely fine though?” As if to prove his point, he turns around with a skip, and tilts his head at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just rolls his eyes. He’s not into Minhyuk acting cute. Minhyuk tried that before, with cat ears in his hair, and his fists clenched to resemble paws, followed by a very, very innocently _sensuous_ pout. Hyungwon made him take off the tail he was wearing before they could get on with it, and Minhyuk had laughed and asked to keep the ears on. Hyungwon had to compromise in the situation he was in, completely hard after an intense makeout session, and seeing the sight of Minhyuk’s naked, arched back all ready for him after.

He had the ears crooked in Minhyuk’s hair by the time Minhyuk was burying his face in the pillow to muffle his cries, the bell on the choker he was wearing just ringing with their movements. And when Hyungwon manhandled the other to turn around, Minhyuk had the audacity to clench his hands into two paws again, eyelids heavy with winged eyeliners and glitters, lipgloss smeared— _meowing_. Hyungwon had begrudgingly pushed in harder just to make him stop.

“Hyungwon?” Someone calls from behind.

Minhyuk looks over his shoulder, almost surprisedly and Hyungwon turns around with a hand brushing his hair back that’s defeated by the wind.

“Wow, it has been a long time!” A man with a girl hanging on his arm approaches the two.

Hyungwon smiles politely after the recognition sets in. It’s a friend he’s known for a long time, due to their family’s corporate partnership with each other.

“We should catch up!” The man says.

So Hyungwon agrees. He tells Minhyuk to go do whatever he wants without him. He’ll be at the bar.

Minhyuk had smiled and went off without hesitation and with a promise that he’d call Hyungwon if anything.

The man tells his company to leave too.

So at the bar, Hyungwon orders a strong whiskey and relaxes on a comfortable leather couch while catching up with his old friend.

They talk corporate, Hyungwon’s job as a doctor, and how strange it is that he balances his corporate responsibility as family member of the owner, at the same time meeting and treating patients everyday.

“You really work hard,” His friend says, smoking a cigar that Hyungwon has declined earlier when they sat down. “I heard from your brother that you’re not dating anyone, so I’m taking that person at the beach was…”

Hyungwon doesn’t finish the sentence for him, nor does he care that it stays unfinished. But he nods lazily, knowing what it means anyway.

His friend laughs. “That girl with me, is, too.” He leans back in his seat, puffing out smoke rings. “It’s convenient, you know. No real emotional commitment. They’re there for the money anyway, which I have no problem with. She’s the third one this year.”

Hyungwon drinks his whiskey and it’s heavy on his tongue.

“I think I’m gonna send her off soon. Give her more than she can ever ask for, you know, and then look for another one. I’m not trying to be cruel, just bored, and there are other people who needs help out there.” He’s laughing again because somehow he finds it amusing, and drinks his own drink. “I never thought you’re the type too, Hyungwon. This comes off as a surprise.”

There’s an image of Minhyuk coming back to the restaurant to look for the waiter in Hyungwon’s mind. He doesn’t think the waiter would turn down a person like Minhyuk. Come to think of it he wonders how many people Minhyuk has been with while fucking around with Hyungwon. He never asked about it before, nor does he even intend to. Minhyuk doesn’t tell, or maybe he doesn’t have anything to tell either.

Strange, Hyungwon thinks.

“But it’s them who are a surprise, really. Isn’t it? They’re always different, each one. Always exciting as they come.”

Hyungwon just smiles over the glass in his hand, and finishes his drink.

 

 

 

 

It’s late when he returns to the room, a little tipsy.

His friend really held him there at the bar with his never ending conversation. He has so much to say, Hyungwon got tired of listening after an hour to information he never asked for.

He hears muffled shouting from inside, as he presses the card against the scanner. It takes some amount of struggle with his tipsy strength to push the heavy door open, and find Minhyuk in the suite’s living room, hunched in front of the glass door that leads to outside.

“I paid for the fucking venue, you bastard! The show has to go on!” Minhyuk’s on the phone and Hyungwon closes the door behind him silently.

He puts away his phone, card, sunglasses, and car keys on the table provided at the foyer, and fixes his hair in front of the giant mirror in the living room as Minhyuk paces in front of the huge doors overlooking the private pool outside. He has his arm across his chest, wearing a white bathrobe and hair evidently damp from a shower.

“No! Fuck you! It’s not my card!” He shoves the glass door open, and stomps outside barefooted. “Easy for you to say because you’re not the one getting _fucked_ to pay for all this shit!”

And he slams his phone into the swimming pool, which sinks immediately just as Hyungwon turns to see the commotion with his own eyes.

Minhyuk stands with his chest heaving by the pool, shoulders tense and both hands clenched into tight fists.

Hyungwon walks to the door, leans against the frame and feels the cold night breeze blow at him as he waits for Minhyuk to turn around.

And when Minhyuk does, he seems to have only noticed Hyungwon’s presence because he almost flinches in surprise when he sees him, eyes wide and round in the dim lights outside.

“When did you get back?” He asks in a low voice, breathing through his mouth and looking bewildered.

“Not too long ago.” Hyungwon crosses his arms, moving his eyes from Minhyuk to the pool, where the water is still now. The phone isn’t visible from where he is. Probably already on the pool floor. “You’re gonna need a new phone.”

It earns him an almost startled blink and Minhyuk’s expression softens, as he lets his shoulders relax, already walking towards Hyungwon.

“I guess,” He murmurs, massaging his own temple as he lets Hyungwon move away so he can pull the door close.

Hyungwon bites the inside of his cheek, turning away to walk into their shared bedroom. “Did you have dinner?”

He hears Minhyuk shuffling behind him, following him without hesitance. “Yeah, I ordered room service.”

Hyungwon hums, glad Minhyuk knows how to take care of himself. It’d be bothersome if Minhyuk waited for him or something.

He sees an opened bottle of wine at the table by the window, and an empty glass. And when he turns to look at Minhyuk again he finally sees Minhyuk’s flushed cheeks, the tip of his nose red and looking a little dazed.

Minhyuk smiles lazily at him, taking a step closer and getting into his personal space. “What should we do tonight?” He asks in a soft whisper, reaching up to cup Hyungwon’s neck with both of his hands. And his thumbs brush soothingly across Hyungwon’s jaw.

There’s no answer to the rhetorical question, just a kiss pressed onto Minhyuk’s lips. And Minhyuk hums in response, shutting his eyes and parting his lips at the swipe of Hyungwon’s tongue on his lips.

Hyungwon holds him by the jaw, tilting his head up to kiss him deeper in the mouth, and Minhyuk tastes like expensive wine.

It isn’t really Minhyuk if he didn’t order the most expensive wine the resort could have, wouldn’t it?

Minhyuk whimpers at the mouth sucking on his tongue, eyebrows furrowed at the intensity Hyungwon’s actions. His hand move down to grasp at Hyungwon’s wrist, thumb brushing at the Rolex once before he’s fisting  at the collar of the cheap fabric of the beach shirt Hyungwon’s wearing. He feels like he might fall so Hyungwon pulls him closer by the hip, the bathrobe soft against his palm, another hand moving, pushing the bathrobe slightly off Minhyuk’s shoulder.

His thumb traces across the jutting collarbone. At this proximity it feels like Minhyuk is just melted against him, in his arms, head tilted up to make up for their slight height difference in their closeness.

Hyungwon lets him breathe, because he can feel Minhyuk holding his breath in and moves to planting kisses against his cheek, his ear, his jaw.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk moans slightly at the teeth nibbling softly at his neck now, just enough to elicit a shuddering quake on Minhyuk’s skin, yet never enough to leave marks.

He smells like soap, tastes like desire on Hyungwon’s tongue, and he starts kissing, biting softly at the flesh and skin of Minhyuk’s exposed shoulder, hands now stroking Minhyuk’s side, and he feels Minhyuk yielding at his touch, hanging onto him by the neck just not to fall to his knees as he gasps at the hand now squeezing him from behind.

And Hyungwon runs his hands everywhere, squeezes and massages the pliant body against him, wants Minhyuk to let go of any tension in his body. Wants Minhyuk lax enough. Wants to fuck him slow and long later for all his pleasure.

Minhyuk then squirms, pushes him by the chest, and Hyungwon stops all actions, pulling away to look at Minhyuk.

He’s met with a soft smile on Minhyuk’s bitten lips.

“Do you know what I just realized?” Minhyuk asks, his gaze a little unfocused.

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows, too lazy to speak.

“You’d finally sleep with me, and the first thing I’d see tomorrow is you. And you, me.”

Hyungwon smiles a little. Amused. He’s never thought of that. He never stayed to sleep in the hotel rooms they’ve been in together. Always leaving for his own apartment, favouring his own bed rather than the one with Minhyuk in it, where he’d always lay boneless after Hyungwon’s done with him.

“You’re right,” Hyungwon mutters.                             

“I just didn’t think this would happen so soon.”

Shrugging, Hyungwon pulls away slightly yet not letting go. “Why does it matter?”

Minhyuk tilts his head, his smile turning mischievous. “I don’t know.” He takes a deep breath and stretches his arms on Hyungwon’s shoulder, their lips ghosting against each other now. “You know what I think we can try?”

Hyungwon sighs, but Minhyuk just stares at him with gleaming anticipation in his eyes. So he just raises his eyebrows and Minhyuk chuckles, hands moving down to untie his robe.

Hyungwon’s eyes stays on Minhyuk’s and Minhyuk presses himself against Hyungwon, hands moving up with the robe’s sash.

And he holds it against Hyungwon’s lips.

“Let me take care of you?” He whispers, moving it up and obstructing Hyungwon’s vision as he presses a kiss softly against Hyungwon’s lips.

Hyungwon’s lips tingle because he didn’t see it coming.

It has the doctor scoffing, pulling the sash down from his eyes and staring at Minhyuk. “Not this either,” He answers instead.

Minhyuk pouts, and groans into the air, pushing himself harder against Hyungwon sulkily. “Come on, you’re so boring, you know that?”

Hyungwon sighs, rolling his eyes slightly and when he tries to let go of Minhyuk, he’s just pulled closer in return.

“Hyungwon, _daddy_ , please,” Minhyuk begs with a red pout on his lips. “Put it on me then,” He whispers hoarsely into Hyungwon’s ears, desperate fingers clutching at Hyungwon’s shirt.

He’s so restless, so jittery that Hyungwon had to hold him firmly to keep him still.

“Minhyuk, there’s no need for—”

“Will you bite me?” Minhyuk suddenly asks. “You never leave marks on me, Hyungwon.”

It has the taller blinking at him and Minhyuk smiles dizzyingly at him, kissing at his neck.

“Maybe you should leave hickeys, bruise me,” He continues on. “I told you I’d let you do whatever you want, I’d do whatever you want me to do too.”

His hand is insistent when he slips it into Hyungwon’s jeans, and Hyungwon almost flinch at the contact. It puzzles Hyungwon how determined Minhyuk is this particular night. But then maybe the piece of puzzle is that most probably empty bottle of wine and glass on the table in the room.

“Do you want to use things on me? Is that it?” Minhyuk says again, pumping him with his hand, Hyungwon holding in a groan. “Put something on my cock so I’d come only when you want me to? Is that what you’re into?”

He’s chuckling now, hopeful and a little out of it.

“Minhyuk,”

“Or is it the other way around? Because I can do that too.”

“Minhyuk, stop,” Hyungwon huffs, pulling his hand out and Minhyuk almost froze at the gesture for second there, and looks up at Hyungwon.

“What is it?” He asks, his voice breathy, and lips glossy. “Did you think of something?”

“I want you to stop.” Hyungwon speaks firmly, staring into Minhyuk’s rather unfocused eyes and he wonders whether Minhyuk had really drunk the whole bottle of wine in the room. Hyungwon knows he can’t handle his alcohol, always stopping himself before he even gets tipsy, drinking just to accompany Hyungwon drink at the bar.

“Stop what?”

“This thing.”

Minhyuk seems to be in denial, smiling slightly in disbelief. “I just want to—”

“This kink exploration thing? Stop it.”

Minhyuk frowns immediately and shakes his head. He closes the distance between the two of them again, his bathrobe now open and almost slipping off his shoulder on one side. “No, no, we’re not done yet. We haven’t tried so many things.”

And he kisses Hyungwon almost too desperately that Hyungwon just doesn’t understand. He refuses to return it but Minhyuk pulls him by the neck and meshes their lips together fiercely.

He tries to push Minhyuk away but Minhyuk is persistent, mewling in protest at the hands that try to make him let go.

“I can be anything you want me to be, if that’s what you want,” Minhyuk whispers quickly, almost in distress. And kisses Hyungwon again just to stop him from saying anything.

“Fucking stop,” Hyungwon finally grabs his hands and throws them off off him.

And Minhyuk staggers a step back in surprise, wide, gleaming eyes staring at Hyungwon. And there are fears in his eyes, and also disbelief. Still disbelieving.

He nears Hyungwon again anyway. “Hyungwon—”

“Fuck this shit, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon yells, parrying the hands that reach for him away. “I don’t want this. I never wanted any of it!”

Minhyuk’s eyes well up with tears instantly, and he looks so scared somehow, yet his body is doing something else, keeps trying to push himself towards Hyungwon that Hyungwon has to push him away again, furious and angry that he parries the hands that tried to touch him without holding back.

His chest heaves with every breaths he takes when he staggers a step back at Hyungwon’s retaliation again and he stares at Hyungwon, deciphering the situation.

It’s silent, and Hyungwon hopes Minhyuk understands how he really doesn’t care about all of those things now.

“Is it because I want it?” Minhyuk suddenly asks in a very low voice. “Do you want me to _not_ want it?”

Hyungwon groans, frustrated because of all the things that go through Minhyuk’s head yet it’s never really what Hyungwon meant. And Minhyuk’s grabbing his hands insistently, hitting himself with Hyungwon’s hands.

“Destroy me then!” He starts crying out, eyes shut tightly. And Hyungwon’s tries to stop him but he’s exerting all his strength Hyungwon’s scared by doing the same he might hurt Minhyuk even worse. “Beat me! I’ll tell you I don’t want it—”

“I never asked for this!”

And the hands stopped.

Minhyuk’s fingers are loose around his wrists so he pulls his hands away, huffing in anger. Furious at Minhyuk who keeps attempting to do whatever it is he thinks Hyungwon needs and wants that it has gotten to this.

Minhyuk stands there, blinking and the brimming tears fall from his eyes, as he can’t seem to quite look at Hyungwon in the eyes again.

His bathrobe is loose on his body, and his body has always been unblemished, saved for that one scar on his knee, that Hyungwon knows he stares at when he thinks Hyungwon’s not looking.

“I just—” Minhyuk takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I just wanted to do what you like—”

“Well, I never asked you to.” Hyungwon retorts with clenched jaw.

Minhyuk doesn’t look at him. And his shoulders shake. “I’m sorry.” He whines into his hands that he brought up to his face.

It’s so unlike Minhyuk, to be this small, closing in on his own shoulders and crying loud tears. Apologizing.

Hyungwon sighs. “Look, why are you so adamant about this?”

“I don’t know!” Minhyuk shouts back, dropping his hands and now he looks angry again. Yet there’s the furrow in his eyebrows that seems to show that there’s a fear haunting him. And Hyungwon doesn’t know what it is.

Minhyuk pulls the robe around himself, covering his exposed skin and walks to the bed with a crestfallen face.

“Maybe if I found what you’re into you would—you know— _I don’t know_!” Minhyuk sits on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and frowning fiercely.

Turning around, Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair in distress. “Are you really doing this for me?” he asks, and it’s finally out there.

The question that has been burning in his mind that he ignored whenever Minhyuk comes to him with his wild suggestions and actions. Just because he thinks it’s a little amusing. Not knowing it would come to this.

And somehow it’s hard for Minhyuk to answer because he tightens his arms around himself.

“You don’t even sleep with me,” He croaks out, and the tears pool in his eyes again at the mention of it.

And like Hyungwon said, why does it matter?

“You don’t open up, reveal to me your fantasies and—” He shifts up on the bed, leaning against the headboard and he’s crying wistfully Hyungwon would have thought he’s on the phone again, in that empty staircase in the hospital, telling his friend how his dream might just meet its end with his hurting knee.

But maybe it is the same thing.

Because Minhyuk wipes at his tears with the sleeves of his robe and he’s crying so hard that he’s hiccupping.

“What if one day you just decided you’re bored of fucking me? And _leave_ me?” He wails out, face flushed with tears. “You never say it, but I’m disposable, Hyungwon! You can just walk out there after fucking me and find someone else better. And I’d just be left here with no hope for anything, because I can’t fucking pay for my own surgery, not even my fees, or my shows!”

Hyungwon swallows a lump in his throat, just watches the way Minhyuk curls on the bed, knees to his chest as he cries and cries.

He’s never had to deal with this kind of emotional outburst, and to be honest he doesn’t know what to do.

“And it’s fucking stupid! I know!” Minhyuk goes on. “I left my only source of support just because they disapproved of my stupid dreams! Too proud that I thought I’d be able to fend for myself in the city when in reality it was so hard I felt like withering away.

I had never lived a hard life, so I didn’t know how everything worked. I was pampered ever since I was a kid. So somehow foolishly I thought that the comfortable life I’ve had all my life will follow me wherever I go, without knowing that it was my parents who made it so. And now I’m too stupid to even go back there and admit to them that I was wrong. That I can’t make it on my own after all.”

Hyungwon sighs, hands on his hips. He really doesn’t know what to say.

“Movies make rebellion seem so doable. People depict struggle to be so beautiful, but god, it’s so _fucking ugly and unfashionable_. They romanticize chasing dreams so well, that it makes me mad that I can’t romanticize it the same way they do.” He’s just sobbing now on the bed. “So when you came it was as if all my miracles were finally aligned. Sure, you’re only here because you want to fuck me but if it means I still get to do what I love then, why not? And I know, if you leave me, I can go _out there_ and find someone else too, someone richer maybe but the prospect of it is so fucking _scary_ because what if he’s ugly, and old and—and—”

Minhyuk shakes his head, the words stuck in his throat and he’s like a child throwing a tantrum on the bed, kicking at the sheets and comforter that things aren’t going the way he wants to, including the words he want to let out.

“—just _plain gross_? Because I heard of stories like that, and when I do I just thank the heavens that you’re handsome and young and—”

Everything seems to not make sense anymore. Minhyuk’s just rambling now in his drunkenness it seems and Hyungwon rolls his eyes, willing the headache to go away.

“I’m so _dumb_! My friends all tell me I’m crazy for doing this!” Minhyuk wails, more at himself. “And I’m just so, so _shallow_ and just so, so stupid!” And he buries his face into his hands, crying loudly again.

The waterworks don’t seem like it’s going to stop soon, and Hyungwon’s tired, his thoughts now blurry with alcohol and from processing Minhyuk’s outburst. He’s too used to Minhyuk behaving so well he never really thought he had to deal with this.

So he leaves for the bathroom, the sound of crying rising as Minhyuk realizes he’s leaving and then sounding distant and muffled once he closed the door to the bathroom close.

He paces in the spacious bathroom, fingers massaging his temple. And he stops in front of the sink, splashes his face with the cold water.

When he thought about going to Jeju to unwind he really hadn’t thought he signed up for this.

Yet here he is, with Minhyuk crying on the bed. And him unable to handle it, hiding in the safety of the bathroom.

 _This is tiring_ , he thinks as he wipes his face with the towel provided and stares at himself in the mirror.

The bathroom is quiet. And out there, the room probably echoes with Minhyuk’s sobs and hiccups. All curled up with his knees up to his chest on the bed. Like a pretty doll on the shelves of those toy shops.

_Disposable._

That’s what Minhyuk calls himself. The reason why he’s started this whole kink exploration thing. Why Hyungwon had even fucked Dior and Minji in the first place.

The toiletries Minhyuk must have just bought are scattered around the sink. Some body lotion, perfume, and accessories he has taken off for the day.

The bathtub is filled with water, the foam has already died down, just a small amount of them clinging on the white ceramic of the tub.

And Hyungwon’s mother’s words ring in his head, as he decidedly walks out of the bathroom again after much contemplation.

She said he’s too pure.

But he’s not.

 _Not at all_ , he thinks as he picks up the bathrobe’s sash that has been dropped on the floor almost begrudgingly.

Nothing’s pure here, in this _room_ , where Minhyuk’s willing to be bruised and hurt just because he doesn’t want Hyungwon to get bored of him. And where Hyungwon is only there because he has so much money to spare that he’d spend it on this person he gets to fuck as he pleases, who’s struggling to get by because he’s so used to a comfortable life that the idea of struggling is just ugly to him.

Of _course_ it is ugly for someone like Minhyuk, Hyungwon thinks, as he sits on the bed with the sash in his hand. He’s _pretty_ , that’s what he has thought of Minhyuk the first time they met.

He wears Balenciagas, buys European perfumes that can pay for all his tuitions in one go. He walks into a watch shop and leaves with things worth a house in the city. He’s made Hyungwon buy him a tiara on display at a jewellery shop just cause he didn’t like how the shopper assistant told him it probably wouldn’t _suit_ him— _whatever that means_ , he had grumbled with the said tiara on his head in the reflection of the glass balcony door, getting fucked. And he shields his eyes from the bright sun with thousands of dollars because Gucci’s worth that much. He’s just that kind of person.

So wordlessly, he reaches for Minhyuk’s face hidden in the messily folded arms and knees. And coaxes Minhyuk to look at him, in which Minhyuk does. Obediently.

So obedient.

Only because he thinks he’s disposable.

His eyes are red, shimmering with the residual tears when Hyungwon covers them with the fabric in his hands.

The sash is tied around Minhyuk’s head, and Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, just parted his lips silently in his quiet surprise. Tear stained cheeks red, breathings erratic from his crying episode and hiccupping still.

And then Hyungwon kisses him. The contact has him gasping, not being able to tell what Hyungwon’s going to do next because Hyungwon presses harder, shutting his eyes.

Minhyuk whines in surprise when he feels the sudden hands grabbing on him, pushing the robe off his torso and exploring the skin. And he almost jumps at the touch Hyungwon has on him, mewls loudly at the teeth nibbling on the side of his neck.

“Hyungwon,” He hiccups, the tears still very much evident in his voice.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, just pulls away to marvel at the redness on Minhyuk’s neck. And Minhyuk’s panting on the bed, not knowing what to expect when Hyungwon’s hands are off him.

So he delves in again, and bites at the skin on Minhyuk’s shoulder, and it has the other squirming against him in pain when the teeth break the skin slightly. He tightens his hold on Minhyuk to keep him still, squeezes at the flesh of Minhyuk’s waist as he sucks on the broken skin that Minhyuk’s breath stutter. Yet Minhyuk then moans and Hyungwon knows, he’s feeling the pleasure because he’s getting hard out there in the open.

Hyungwon pulls him by his ankles so he’s fully lying on the bed and Minhyuk chokes on the residue of his tears. He reaches out to hold Hyungwon but Hyungwon pushes his hands away.

Because if Minhyuk wanted the blindfold, then it meant not knowing what Hyungwon’s going to do next.

And he’s on his knees on the bed, staring down at Minhyuk’s chest heaving on the bed, sprawled open and legs spread around Hyungwon.

There’s a blooming red and purple on his neck.

It makes Hyungwon feel a little clench in his chest at the sight of it, but it’s what Minhyuk mentioned he wanted before.

So he dives down and kisses Minhyuk, taking him by surprise again, and Minhyuk desperately tries to kiss him back, grinding himself against Hyungwon’s clothed thigh almost feverishly that Hyungwon has to hold him down by the hip to get him to stop. And he does.

Minhyuk just breathes heavily, anticipating his next move with flushed cheeks. His bitten lips part and unpart, as if he’s trying to say something but the words just don’t come out.

“Don’t move,” Hyungwon whispers into his ear and somehow that has him _shivering_ on the bed, nodding quickly while swallowing a lump in his throat.

The emptiness between his legs had Minhyuk whimpering in fear somehow, as Hyungwon gets off the bed to grab some lube and a condom.

Hyungwon takes off his shirt, standing in front of the bed as he scrutinizes the person on the king sized bed. He unbuckles his belt and when it drops on the bed Minhyuk almost grimaces on the bed, panting without his sight.

Swiftly he pushes his jeans down, stripping himself naked.

Once he has one knee on the bed Minhyuk just goes silent, as if hearing his every move.

And he clutches at Hyungwon’s shoulder, when Hyungwon just dips down and kisses him square on the mouth. He grunts almost dissatisfiedly when Hyungwon pulls his hand off his shoulder by gripping at his wrist.

“H-hands on the bed?” Minhyuk is the one who asks, and the words come out as trembling breaths.

“Yes,” Hyungwon answers, pushing his wrist down the soft mattress and nosing along his neck, and collarbone.

Minhyuk squirms slightly, trying to keep himself quiet in favor of his hearing when Hyungwon kisses down his chest, latching onto a nub immediately. Minhyuk’s back arches almost immediately at Hyungwon sucking on the nub, having it hardening under his coarse tongue.

Hyungwon feels himself getting hard, feeling the soft skin under his hands as he strokes the sides of the torso, feeling the skin shudder under his fingers.

It seems that Minhyuk grows really sensitive blindfolded, because he’s _never_ been this sensitive, never has every single touch makes him keen and mewl, his abandoned hard on now leaking on his stomach.

So Hyungwon nibbles on his ribs, having him trying with all his strength to not latch onto Hyungwon and curl up at the sensation.

Hyungwon reaches for his own dick with one hand, gives it a few tug to get himself fully erected while he kisses down Minhyuk’s hip, holding it down with another when Minhyuk’s hip jerk up at his teeth pulling at the skin.

He doesn’t leave any marks, just lets the skin bloom red all over the place, laps at the soft skin on the inside of Minhyuk’s thighs that has Minhyuk clutching at the bed sheet in desperation, almost crying out in impatience.

He ends the whole thing with a soft kiss on the scar on Minhyuk’s knee and Minhyuk somehow visibly calms down for a bit when he pulls away.

Yet he’s still breathing heavily, his chest heaving in a quick pace while Hyungwon puts on the condom quietly and lathering lube all over his dick after.

He then hovers over Minhyuk who lays flat on the bed, and pulls his legs apart and Minhyuk complies, always willing.

Yet it isn’t enough, somehow, because Hyungwon pushes them apart, stretches him to the limit until he winces and mewls in pain, and he keeps his legs open like that. Looking down at the heaving chest and the puckered hole he’s fucked so many times.

He pulls one leg over his shoulder, bending down, and he thinks Minhyuk senses him coming closer, reciprocating the kiss immediately when it’s given to him.

And while he has Minhyuk focusing on the kiss, leaving his tongue to Hyungwon’s mercy and paying attention to the sounds they’re both making, the moan and grunts that follow through, Hyungwon pushes in slowly.

And Minhyuk cries out loudly, throwing his head aside as a quick response, taking him in excruciatingly without prep. And instinctively he wants to close his legs, yet Hyungwon presses a palm on his inner thigh, keeping him open.

“Safe word,” Hyungwon reminds into his ear, nibbling at the lobe as he feels the head penetrating Minhyuk really slowly only because he wants it to.

Minhyuk shakes his head, nose scrunched and groaning at the length entering him. Yet he takes it in, unclenching and then clenching to pull Hyungwon deeper inside as his whole body just shakes at the penetration.

“Oh,” Minhyuk moans, throwing his head back. “Oh, please. _Please_.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he just gives it one last push and Minhyuk groans on the bed, Hyungwon’s dick finally, fully encased inside him. And it’s Hyungwon who has to take a second to breathe because Minhyuk’s extremely tight without prep, and his walls are trembling around Hyungwon, making Hyungwon stiffen in order not to come prematurely when the night is still so early.

“Daddy,” Minhyuk croaks out. “ _Daddy_.”

Hyungwon sighs in disagreement on the nickname but presses his lips against Minhyuk’s jaw anyway, telling him to go on while he’s regaining his breath and biting softly at Minhyuk’s throat.

“Can I hold you? Please?” Minhyuk asks, his voice raspy.

It has Hyungwon nodding against his neck, so Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon, followed by his legs around Hyungwon’s waist.

He takes it as a sign Minhyuk’s ready to go, so he pulls himself out and pushes in again. Minhyuk tightens his hold on Hyungwon as he whimpers.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon blurts out. “Too tight.”

Minhyuk clenches around him when he moves out, and unclenches again when he pushes in and Hyungwon groans loudly, settling to find a pace while he lets out hot breaths into Minhyuk’s ear that has Minhyuk squirming and mewling at him.

He finds the prostate in no time as he keeps his pace, thrusting in and out and Minhyuk indicates it by moaning, scratching at his shoulder blade slightly. His cheeks are all flushed, and red, and he’s sweating profusely underneath Hyungwon.

“I didn’t know you were this big,” Minhyuk murmurs with quivering voice because Hyungwon hits it again and he’s reaching the state of deliriousness at this point.

Hyungwon hits him at the right spot with each push, but the pace isn’t enough to make him come that his whole body just shudders at the sensation.

He gasps when Hyungwon just doesn’t pull out anymore, and instead, presses his dick where it makes Minhyuk cry out profanities and just rolling his hips, feeling the way Minhyuk’s body accommodate him, the tight heat just milking out the orgasm from him by now.

Yet he puts himself in check, controls his breathings as he just presses and presses in deeper that Minhyuk has to let him go, back arching like a cat off the bed. And he doesn’t pull out, just rolls his hips and feels the flesh squeezing around his dick, so good, so comforting even if Minhyuk’s clawing at the sheets, finding purchase on the pillow he’s lying on. And he muffles his screams into the pillow, throwing his head to the side when Hyungwon pulls out almost entirely and pushes in again excruciatingly, lifting Minhyuk’s hips with both of his hands that he might just bruise.

Minhyuk’s crying by the time he’s done that a few more times, just slowly fucks into him, intensely and feeling his insides shuddering at the throbbing cock while peppering soft kisses against the sweaty neck to ease the tension away.

So he starts jerking Minhyuk off too, drowning out the broken sob that comes out of Minhyuk’s lips with a hot kiss that has him shutting his eyes tightly in the heat of the moment and Minhyuk reaches for his hands, quickly and almost desperately.

“Hyungwon, choke me,” He says hoarsely, hands positioning Hyungwon’s on the side of his neck. “Choke me, please, I promise it’ll be good.”

And at this state, Hyungwon’s mind has gone haywire, he’s dazed, feeling woozy. Minhyuk might be hiccupping in between his words, but Hyungwon just pounds with the need to come by now.

“At the sides, you won’t hurt me. I just won’t be able to—ah! _Breathe_ ,” Minhyuk’s getting fucked so well tonight, Hyungwon thinks, and he squeezes the neck without much thought, just the desire to fuck and fuck and fuck.

Minhyuk cries out loudly, but it silences immediately when his windpipe is getting squeezed and there’s a cock that pushes in and out of him at the same time.

His body arches, spine almost bending in the sensation and he’s letting out a long, breathy moan, unable to breathe, his whole body trembling with Hyungwon’s fucking and choke.

And it’s insanely unnerving, how Hyungwon feels like there is a surge of power rushing through the veins of his arms, as Minhyuk’s face turns just a little paler, his voice breaks into a wheeze and the idea that he’s at the mercy of both of Hyungwon’s hands around his neck, and the cock that drills into him has Hyungwon feeling so high, so unbelievably lightheaded.

“H-hyungwon,” He gasps, and he’s shooting out cum all over himself without being touched.

He grows unbelievably tight at this, just wheezing for air, unknowingly squeezing around Hyungwon that Hyungwon comes violently without being able to help it.

He loosens his hands around Minhyuk’s neck, his body convulsing as he shoots his load while still inside Minhyuk.

And Minhyuk’s whimpering, almost crying again as he takes in the oxygen, and feeling the cock inside him twitch and finally turning soft. Hyungwon buries his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, eyes shut and his orgasm had been so violent yet so smooth he feels completely sated for once.

Minhyuk’s mouth is almost wide open as he sucks in breath after breath, and Hyungwon tiredly pulls himself up, pulling out of Minhyuk carefully. It has Minhyuk’s sensitive body shuddering again and he hiccups, mumbling something incoherent.

Hyungwon gets rid of his condom, lets Minhyuk relaxes for a second there before returning close to him, reaching for the blindfolds.

When he pulls it off Minhyuk’s head, Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open softly, yet not fully and his eyes are red, from his outburst earlier and also from the sex that Hyungwon feels almost apologetic as he wipes at the leftover tears at the corner of Minhyuk’s pretty eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asks, eyes trailing down to the red, hand marks around Minhyuk’s neck, and the hickey he’s left slightly at the side, near the collarbone.

Minhyuk nods weakly, looking up at him, still gasping for air that Hyungwon counts his breath, and makes sure he’s really okay after what he’s made Hyungwon do before he takes the tissues at the bedside table and hands them to Minhyuk.

“If you’d just fuck me like that everyday,” Minhyuk says in a low voice, voice raspy. “I won’t be able to live.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing to Minhyuk, so he doesn’t say anything as he rolls over to the other side of bed, tired and spent.

Minhyuk cleans himself up, and Hyungwon thinks he falls asleep in the meantime.

 

 

 

 

When he awakes hours later, he finds Minhyuk sleeping next to him too, under the same comforter.

Minhyuk’s on his side, facing away from Hyungwon. Bare, naked shoulder peeking out as his body rises and falls softly with his gentle breaths.

Hyungwon feels like touching that bare skin exposed, doesn’t know what he wants to do after that.

But he’s still so much soaked in sleep, that just the thought is too much of an effort. So he goes back to his dreams.

 

 

 

 

When Hyungwon wakes up again, he’s met with a decorated ceiling, and soft breaths in his ear.

He feels warm.

“Good morning, Daddy.”

He grunts, shutting his eyes tightly again as he tries to stretch but realizes he has another’s body drapes over his. And he turns his head to the side to find Minhyuk smiling at him softly, his head propped on one hand, fingers playing with his own hair.

“You sleep really well,” Minhyuk whispers, voice raspy and somehow sultry as his other hand lightly brushing Hyungwon’s chest. His palm is warm and soft.

Hyungwon doesn’t answer, just brings his hands up to his own face to rub at his eyes.

Somehow Minhyuk chuckles, giving him a peck right at the side of his chin. And he smells like toothpaste, his soft shaven leg comfortingly brushing against Hyungwon’s skin as he shifts to kiss Hyungwon on the lips properly this time.

“I like this,” he says, biting his lower lip as he stares down at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon realizes he’s wearing an off-white, silk robe this time. The fabric brushes against Hyungwon’s bare body smoothly as Minhyuk brings himself closer.

“Where’d you get this?” Hyungwon asks, and finds the question silly as he reaches to cup Minhyuk’s shoulder and brush his hand down.

“The hotel provided it,” Minhyuk answers anyway, “It’s nice. Just like the one you bought for me.”

Hyungwon thinks he remembers Minhyuk making him pay thousands of dollars for a silk robe, adorned with dark flowers of different kinds.

“I never got to wear it for you,” Minhyuk murmurs, hand brushing at Hyungwon’s ribs as his lips now ghost against the shell of his ear. “Daddy?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and turns to look at Minhyuk who smiles with mischief, recognizing the displeased look anywhere.

“Hyungwon,” He corrects himself. “Can I?”

Before Hyungwon can even ask what he means, he’s already brushing his hand lower, cupping Hyungwon’s soft length into his hand and squeezing gently for permission.

Hyungwon’s breath hitch, it’s so early in the morning—no it’s not—and Minhyuk’s hand is warm and nice around him, so he nods as he shuts his eyes, still very much sleepy.

Minhyuk kisses his cheek, hand persistent as he rubs his thumb at the tip, having Hyungwon stifling a groan and blood rushing down his whole body.

Minhyuk hums in approval, with the length already hardening in his hand, he lets go and Hyungwon opens his eyes, wondering why.

It’s because Minhyuk’s lifting himself up onto Hyungwon, leg that was draping over Hyungwon’s body now on his side, and his robe is loose on him as he just lies on Hyungwon, cupping his face with both of his hands to kiss him full on the mouth.

Hyungwon grunts at this, pulls at the thighs on him, spread at each of his side. He pushes his hands under the silk, brushing at the legs while Minhyuk licks into his mouth, hands still holding Hyungwon’s head still.

He manages to tear a moan out of Hyungwon when he shifts on top of him, grinding his hip down to fit Hyungwon’s dick between his ass. And the warmth and softness of his skin is just so good as he grinds down that Hyungwon’s growing impatient, cupping his ass and squeezing to tell him so.

Minhyuk laughs into his mouth, kissing him one last time before lifting himself up to sit, and his weight on Hyungwon’s lower half is making Hyungwon dizzy already.

His own hard on peeks out from the robe that barely covers anything from the way he’s straddling Hyungwon and the way the silk just falls off his shoulder, the hickey Hyungwon left is on full display.

“I wanna fuck myself on you,” he tells Hyungwon with a lazy tongue hanging on his lip, sitting heavier on Hyungwon’s dick that Hyungwon’s fingertips dig into the flesh of his thighs.

“Do it,” Hyungwon says in a strained voice.

“But,” Minhyuk grins, slowly untying his robe. “I wanna blindfold you.”

And he gently pulls the silk sash off his body, the robe now falling open. And his body is still unblemished except for the hickey, the red marks from Hyungwon’s touches last night didn’t stay, they never stayed, even the ones on Minhyuk’s neck is faint.

“Please?” Minhyuk asks. “Can I do it?”

Hyungwon just stares up at him for a moment that Minhyuk pouts, moving his ass slightly that Hyungwon has to say, “Whatever.”

And he happily lays the sash on Hyungwon’s eyes, and Hyungwon sees white. When he feels soft lips against his, he chases it, lifting himself up on the elbows and he gets it.

Minhyuk ties the makeshift blindfold behind Hyungwon’s head, tasting sweeter, softer. He hums and it’s louder in Hyungwon’s ears this time, that his heart pounds because he thinks he feels Minhyuk’s voice in his body, it just reverberates through his blood and bones.

“Do you feel what I feel last night?”

Hyungwon kisses him harder, ribs shaking from his hammering heart because Minhyuk’s warm hands are soothing on his skin, brushing down the curve of his torso in just the right way Hyungwon sighs, lying down back on the bed.

He pulls Minhyuk closer, finding the warmth of Minhyuk’s body on his magnified, addicting like this, and the skin so smooth as he’s feeling Minhyuk up with his hands too.

Minhyuk moans at the fingers on his nipple, sucking on the skin of Hyungwon’s neck as he rocks on the bed, Hyungwon’s dick still snug between his ass that Hyungwon pinches the nub in retaliation.

It makes Minhyuk gasp with a flinch, but he chuckles and bites softly at Hyungwon’s collar bone and it’s like Hyungwon’s skin awakes, the sinking teeth into his flesh just makes his skin burn in the nicest way, like he can feel it all over. With the blindfold on he’s just fully aware of the hands brushing his shoulders and arms, letting soft electric wash over his whole body.

In turn he runs his hands against the soft inside of Minhyuk’s thighs, fingertips ghosting over the crotch and Minhyuk whimpers at the close touch. He squeezes, Minhyuk’s so soft at the flesh, nice to see, Hyungwon knew, but nicer to hold like this, and even nicer to break into.

And he groans at the thought, dick twitching, and it makes Minhyuk moan, pressing down against the length.

He pulls his hands down the thighs, wanting to take over despite his lack of vision.

But once his fingers brush against the bump of the scar on Minhyuk’s knee, Minhyuk just grabs him by his wrists and pushes his hands up to the side of his head, panting into his ear.

“No,” He says breathily that Hyungwon shudders. “Bad boy.”

Hyungwon scoffs, but his voice breaks into a groan when Minhyuk effectively shuts his amusement up with his grinding ass.

“Now where’s the lube,” He mutters to himself, and Hyungwon can feel his movements looking for it.

He lets go of Hyungwon’s wrists to grab the lube, and Hyungwon keeps his hands where they are, breathing becoming heavier heavier as the halt of actions has him painfully aware of his dick just sitting nicely between Minhyuk’s ass cheeks. His breaths hitched when Minhyuk releases him, and swiftly putting on the condom for him, and when Minhyuk sits on it again Hyungwon’s breaths return like relief. Squeezed warmly, but not too strongly that he can come and it’s frustrating, he feels every friction with every movement Minhyuk makes, the lube spurting out of its bottle is so loud in Hyungwon’s ears, so is Minhyuk’s breathing, so is the heat right there in his ass that Hyungwon isn’t quite in yet.

When Minhyuk lifts his ass up and pulls Hyungwon’s dick away, Hyungwon may have groaned too loudly in frustration.

“You’ll get there, soon,” Minhyuk shushes him, and Hyungwon bites at his lips at the soothing, soothing hand rubbing lube all over his dick, warming it up for him.

The soft, wet touches now is just driving his mind wild, crazy, wanting to fuck instantly.

“Pop quiz,” Minhyuk suddenly says, hands pinning Hyungwon’s wrists down on the bed again. The open air is just cold around Hyungwon’s lubricated dick now. It’s almost electrifying. “Tell me what this is.”

Hyungwon listens intently, confused but feels something soft against his lips. And he’d recognize it anywhere.

“Your lips,” he answers.

“Good job, Daddy.”

It earns Hyungwon a kiss, that Hyungwon grunts into to show his dislike of the nickname that Minhyuk keeps calling him by.

“Now put me inside,” He almost growls, impatient, because he can feel Minhyuk’s weight on him, but his dick is just left there with nothing it makes him almost angry.

“Well, slow down,” Minhyuk chuckles, enjoying this.

And something brushes against Hyungwon’s lips again, just a fleeting touch against his lips. Hyungwon clenches his fists, he’s not sure what it is.

“Lost?” Minhyuk asks above him.

Without waiting for an answer, it brushes against Hyungwon’s lips again, and this time Hyungwon feels the pointy part of it. When it brushes again he latches on to it with his lips.

“Your nipple,” he answers, making a low guttural sound when Minhyuk moans with one nipple in Hyungwon’s mouth.

He feels Minhyuk’s thighs tightening against his sides as Minhyuk moans again, almost fully falling on him as he sucks on the nub, Minhyuk pulling his hands higher above his head to rub his dick on Hyungwon’s stomach as he lets Hyungwon attaches his whole mouth on him.

And the precum paints Hyungwon’s stomach, he feels it, warm and sticky, can just picture Minhyuk’s hard on that is leaking, always rubbing against his stomach when they fuck.

Minhyuk pulls himself away now, Hyungwon panting, and sensing the impatience, Minhyuk grabs his dick, making him hiss and directs it to his ass.

“Do you want me?” Minhyuk asks in a hoarse whisper.

It has the man beneath him trying to lift his hip, but Minhyuk keeps his distance, reiterating his question firmer this time.

“ _Do you want me?_ ”

“Yes, I want you,” Hyungwon groans out without thinking, playing along with whatever this is.

Minhyuk brushes his lips softly against the tender skin of Hyungwon’s cheek, trailing it to his ear where his breaths haunt Hyungwon’s hearing like a ghost. His voice is soft when he speaks, impersonating a child.

“Then call me your pretty baby.”

Clenching his fists tightly, Hyungwon just grumbles out a warning, “Minhyuk.”

“Well, daddy, if you want it, call me baby.”

Minhyuk flicks his wrist and Hyungwon’s feels like he might combust like this.

“Fucking—”

“What do you want, daddy?”

“ _Baby_ ,” Hyungwon finally sighs out, letting Minhyuk play the game if it means he gets what he needs. “Baby, I want you.”

Minhyuk chuckles almost in relief, pulling at Hyungwon’s dick as he shifts on the bed.

And Hyungwon can feel him just hovering over the tip, can almost feel the heat emanating from the puckered hole, he’s sure, so he lifts his hip and Minhyuk moans at the tip pushing into the skin.

“Push in,” Minhyuk gasps, both hands now on Hyungwon’s chest, and lightly scratching.

So Hyungwon pushes in himself, finding the breach harder this way, with him having to lift his hips and the friction against his dick is unbearable, it’s intense, the walls squeezes him as soon as he’s inside. Minhyuk’s tight, no prep, and the pressure is almost twice as consuming when he already pushes in halfway.

And he groans loudly when Minhyuk just drops himself on Hyungwon without any warning, Hyungwon’s dick now fully encased in him.

“Holy shit,” Hyungwon pants, chest heaving with every breaths, and he’s sweating, he can feel every stretch of Minhyuk’s muscles around him, every little clenches with his breaths and the warmth is just dizzying he’s throbbing inside Minhyuk.

Minhyuk moves without telling, making Hyungwon moan, slowly lifting his hips and pushing down again. He raises himself, Hyungwon’s dick pulling out just halfway before he pushes down again, taking in the length.

And he repeats it, picking up his pace, and soon, he’s bouncing on the bed, moaning at the dick pushing in deeper the harder he drops himself down on it.

And swaying his hips to feel the hard tip brushes against his walls, directing it to his prostate.

And Minhyuk’s good. He’s good at this, rode Hyungwon many times before, in his car, in those many hotel rooms, so he knows how to make good use of Hyungwon to pleasure himself.

Hyungwon can almost picture him leaning back, eyelids heavy and pleasured, pushing down Hyungwon’s dick to feel more of that electrifying feeling, where his nerves go haywire and he’s fucking himself on the cock relentlessly, moans getting higher in pitch.

“Oh, Hyungwon, Hyungwon you’re so good,” He chants, dazed. “You feel so good inside.”

Hyungwon grunts as an answer, stilling his hips up when Minhyuk pushes down, and he grabs Minhyuk’s hips, eagerly pressing into his prostate, he knows, because Minhyuk just mewls loudly, almost collapsing forward if not for his hands propping himself up.

“Let me see you,” Hyungwon then says.

“Wanna see me fuck myself on your cock?” Minhyuk asks amusedly, circling his hips teasingly.

Hyungwon lets out a groan of frustration, pulling the blindfold down without permission and it has Minhyuk laughing slightly, his walls clenching tighter as he did so.

“Take a good look,” Minhyuk whispers heavily, and sits upright as he fucks himself with little bounces, and swaying painfully thoroughly that Hyungwon grips at his thighs to keep himself from coming so soon.

Minhyuk smiles, face flushed as he doesn’t pull up anymore, just grinds further down the dick, catching his breaths even as he’s moving his hips.

He’s so pretty, impaled on Hyungwon’s cock and indulging himself like this, it’s almost a sin, Hyungwon thinks. Knows what he wants, how to get it, and he gets it, moaning at the dick in his ass that he throws his head back, eyes rolling back too.

So Hyungwon pulls him down, just rutting himself into Minhyuk, never pulling out.

Minhyuk eyes are teary when he collapses on Hyungwon, hands cupping his cheeks. He doesn’t have to say it, but Hyungwon knows it’s so good for him. It’s so good for Hyungwon too.

Minhyuk kisses him full on the mouth, sloppy and saliva everywhere. His dick is heavy on Hyungwon’s stomach, untouched.

“You know what I wanna do?” Minhyuk asks excitedly, still fucking himself on Hyungwon’s cock while he pulls himself up slightly and Hyungwon takes in the untouched nub offered to him, brushing his coarse tongue against the nipple that Minhyuk whimpers. He sucks on it, knows what Minhyuk likes when he’s riding Hyungwon like this, a little bit of teeth, a little bit of care with his lips like he wants to drink him in.

But apparently that’s not the only thing Minhyuk wants to do, pulling himself away, and trailing kisses against Hyungwon’s jaw.

His hands move down to Hyungwon’s neck, where it presses slightly at the sides.

“I wanna do it,” he whispers. “Let me.”

They stare at one another, with Minhyuk’s walls just squeezing around Hyungwon and it feels like he’s held a prisoner right there on the bed.

Hyungwon shuts his eyes, nodding. And Minhyuk chokes him, strong hands just pressing at the sides of his neck that his windpipe gets squeezed and the air just escapes him.

And he wonders if this is what Minhyuk felt last night, the oxygen just _leaving_ him instantly, he’s feeling lightheaded already, all his blood leaving his head and the remaining a pooled heat in his nether region as Minhyuk fucks and fucks and fucks himself on his hard cock.

He can’t help but open his eyes wide, and Minhyuk’s senses him staring, looking down at him. There’s strange look on Minhyuk’s face, he looks in control, and Hyungwon knows how it feels like. The power he must be feeling surging through his veins with his hands around Hyungwon’s neck, having someone else’s breaths at his mercy. Yet it doesn’t feel like he’s never seen Minhyuk like this. Doesn’t feel like it’s the first time. This expression like he’s in power, _reigning_ , and he wonders, if it just has been that way all this time.

All Hyungwon’s following thoughts get cut off with the lost of oxygen, Minhyuk’s squeezing Hyungwon’s windpipe firmly and Hyungwon can’t breathe, the tears are gathering in his eyes and he needs.

He needs the release, so he just bursts out wheezing, nails scratching at Minhyuk’s hands around his neck, not enough to make him let go because he’s just shooting cum inside Minhyuk now, his whole body shaking as he does so.

His vision turns white, no blindfolds, nothing, just Minhyuk’s hands around his neck, his spine arching almost painfully and Minhyuk’s ass squeezing the life out of him as he spills and spills.

It makes Minhyuk moan as he chases the hardness inside of him, and soon he’s coming too, smooth pouring of cum from his dick as his hands finally loosen the chokehold.

And Hyungwon breathes, finally turning soft, Minhyuk’s cum now pooling on his stomach.

Minhyuk falls with a soft, wilting whimper and it’s Hyungwon who catches him with his arms, regaining his breaths that were stolen from him the moment Minhyuk had choked him.

Minhyuk on the other hand is panting, whimpering. He shivers when Hyungwon places his full hands on his bare back under the fabric of his silk robe, and just caresses at his skin.

“That was good,” He says, planting soft kisses on Hyungwon’s neck, hands clenched into fists against Hyungwon’s chest. “So good.”

Hyungwon nods in agreement. Sex is never bad, he thinks, shutting his eyes. “Never again though.” He tells Minhyuk instead.

Minhyuk makes a confused sound, but when he realizes what Hyungwon means, he makes a whiny sound. “I kinda liked it.”

Hyungwon scoffs. Minhyuk likes everything, including things that might get one of them dying from lack of oxygen during sex it seems.

Yet he doesn’t say anything, leaving it at that while they both just lied there, tired straight after waking up.

The haze in his head clears as he’s collected himself, his soft dick shifting inside and then carefully he pulls out of Minhyuk that Minhyuk mewls.

“Let’s go to the spa,” Minhyuk whines, body lax and soft on Hyungwon.

Hyungwon hums, turning his head to kiss Minhyuk.

 

 

 

 

The nurse opens the door, smiling brightly at Hyungwon. “The next patient is here,” She says and moves aside to let the patient in.

Hyungwon looks up from his computer and smiles when he sees the patient.

“Mom,” He calls, gesturing for her to take a seat.

“A pleasant surprise,” She says so herself and Hyungwon just turns towards her, chuckling.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, pulling his chair closer. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

She waves a hand dismissively, “Just a little cold.”

Hyungwon nods, writing something on his notes. “How long has it been?”

“Three to four days.”

He nods again.

“Don’t forget about that board meeting next week,” She suddenly says and Hyungwon looks up at her. “Your father’s really worried about it.”

He shakes his head, amused. He puts on his stethoscope and listens to his mother’s heartbeat. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there. Hyungjae too.”

“Speaking of Hyungjae, what a lovely girlfriend he has, doesn’t he?” She laughs a little, reminiscing back to the dinner they had with her son’s girlfriend. “Very sweet too, what a nice lady for my sweet Hyungjae.”

Hyungwon just smiles, taking off his stethoscope again and writes on his notes.

His brother’s girlfriend was indeed sweet. Very considerate of the people around her, and has his parents laughing along with her jokes. Hyungwon remembers it only made his mother more adamant for him to find someone for himself too, and offers another invitation for blind dates with her friend’s children.

In which Hyungwon just told her he’ll think about it.

 “Anyway,” She reaches down for the bag she has set on the floor next to her chair. “I made you lunch, you’ve been working so hard.”

Hyungwon chuckles in pleasant surprise, taking the bag from her. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I just thought you’d need it, since I was coming here anyway.” She says with a smile, watching as the doctor looks through the bag.

“I’ll enjoy it,” He says, reaching over to put it at the end of his desk, away from the files and documents.

And when he looks at her, he notices her staring at him, particularly at his neck.

“How was… Jeju?” She asks, eyes transfixed on his collar.

Hyungwon warily fixes his collar, averting her stare. “It was nice.”

When she finally looks at him, she has a knowing smile, yet she doesn’t say anything about it. “It’s nice to take little vacations here and there, isn’t it? A break from all the working.”

Hyungwon nods, swallowing a lump in his throat and tearing the piece of paper on his notes.

“Go further next time, your brother says the French countryside is really nice. None of the city of Paris, go somewhere calmer. It’s more _romantic_ that way.”

“Is that so?” Hyungwon asks amusedly.

His mother chuckles. “Me and your father are planning to travel Europe once he’s settled with the corporation.”

The doctor hums, glad his parents can finally have time just for themselves, to do whatever they want to do. To have that luxury is a privilege, Hyungwon thinks, that comes after years and years of hardwork.

“I would accompany you for the prescriptions, but I have patients waiting for me,” He says, handing her the paper.

She takes it, movement soft and delicate. “It’s fine, don’t worry about me, I’m just happy my son is a doctor.”  She smiles at him again as she gets up, and Hyungwon does too.

She reaches a hand to fix his hair, carefully and always with so much affection Hyungwon feels warm already by the small gesture.

“Come over for dinner,” She whispers, eyes glancing at Hyungwon’s neck again. “Bring your _friend_.”

And with that, she leaves, with a gentle wave and a happy smile on her face.

Hyungwon watches the door shuts with her departure, hands on his hips as he heaves a sigh. That was something, he thinks, walking to the mirror at the sink in the room.

He pulls at his collar slightly and he can see the mark on his skin. He doesn’t remember Minhyuk leaving it there at all, he’d been blindfolded the last time they fucked anyway, but what he does remember is looking at himself in the mirror after that, and finding the red, ugly mark in the shape of Minhyuk’s teeth on his neck. The same teeth that showed when Minhyuk grinned after being questioned about it, telling him they have matching ones. He was right, there was also a mark on Minhyuk and truthfully Hyungwon didn’t really think about it when he left it there.

The position of the hickey on Hyungwon though, is too obvious for him to cover up with his clothes or anything really, and generally he doesn’t care the knowing looks the nurses, doctors and patients give him.

But it’s the look on his mother’s face that has him a little bothered.

There’s a knock on the door, and he turns away from the mirror.

The nurse pokes her head in. “The next patient is here,” She tells him, stepping aside routinely to let the patient come in.

Hyungwon sits back down on his chair, fixing his collar absentmindedly.

When he looks up it’s Minhyuk that he sees walking in, and he frowns.

“What a nice old lady,” Minhyuk mutters to himself, the nurse shutting the door close behind him. His face lights up when he sees Hyungwon.

“What is it?” Hyungwon asks, taking his pen and gesturing towards the patient’s chair at the side of his desk.

“Not even a hello, I missed you,” Minhyuk pouts, dropping his Balenciaga clutch onto the chair and huffing towards Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just looks up at him and grunts at the weight when Minhyuk sits himself on his lap.

“I’m working,” He quickly says, not wanting to end up like the last time Minhyuk came to his office.

Minhyuk just smiles playfully, leaning closer that Hyungwon just leans back on his chair. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Then why are you here?” Hyungwon sighs, reaching for his phone to go over to his bank account but Minhyuk catches his hand and holds it on his thigh.

“I’m going to be busy with rehearsals, and my knee is hurting again,” Minhyuk whispers.

Hyungwon pulls his hand out of Minhyuk’s, and reaches for his knee. He looks up at Minhyuk, but Minhyuk merely watches his moving hand.

So he places his hand where he knows the scar is.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” He presses slightly and Minhyuk squirms on him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yes it does.”

Hyungwon frowns and takes his pen, reaching over to write whatever he can manage with Minhyuk latching on to him on the chair.

“I’ll prescribe you some painkillers,” Hyungwon mutters. “But take it easy on the stage, they’re just rehearsals.”

Minhyuk chuckles, his legs moving to rest on the armrest. “It’s not very productive if you don’t do it like it’s the real thing,” He whispers, fingers brushing at Hyungwon’s collar.

“Well, is that it?” Hyungwon asks, taking a deep breath.

Minhyuk purses his red lips, smelling so nice like roses close to Hyungwon like this. He’s thinking of something and Hyungwon knows he doesn’t hesitate that often, but here he is, perched on Hyungwon’s lap, tracing patterns on his chest.

“Hyungwon,” he starts, voice low and soft. “Do you want to come to my show?”

The doctor blinks, and looks up at him.

“You’ve never come to my show,” Minhyuk pouts.

“I’m busy,” Hyungwon answers, taking a hold of him by his waist to push him off of him. But Minhyuk just leans on him and kisses him on the cheek.

“Oh, come on,” He whines. “It’s next week, you have to come, it’s my first work which I wrote _and_ directed. I also reserved the front seats for you already.”

Hyungwon recalls it’s also the day he’ll be having the board meeting. And knowing how slow and tedious those kind of meetings would be, he knows he won’t make it to the show anyway. If he’s even planning to go that is.

“I have something on that day, I can’t come,” He grunts in distaste when Minhyuk whines again, peppering kisses across his jaw and neck.

“Look, I got you two tickets, bring a friend if you want to,” Minhyuk takes out two tickets out of his tight Givenchy jeans, and shows it to Hyungwon, eyes glinting. It’s written there, the place, time, and title.

Hyungwon looks at them with disinterest.

“I’ll leave them here, if you decide you want to come,” Minhyuk turns slightly to place it on his desk, and his movement stops when he sees the lunchbox on the desk.

The doctor watches him staring at it for a second there, hand hovering with the tickets. And slowly, Minhyuk places it on the desk, and turns to him again.

“You really should come, you know,” Minhyuk says, looking a little distracted, but he kisses Hyungwon on the lips and smiles when he pulls away. “As one of the contributors.”

Hyungwon leans back in his seat, lazily brushing his hands on Minhyuk’s side. He’s not about to repeat the fact that he won’t be coming, so he just pulls Minhyuk down with a hand on his neck and kisses him full on the mouth.

Minhyuk hums, pleased, as he licks into his mouth, tilting his head.

“I have patients waiting,” Hyungwon whispers into his mouth, just squeezing the flesh he gets his hands on and Minhyuk purrs prettily on his lap, yielding into the hands.

When Minhyuk pulls away, his cheeks are a soft, flushed red, the fine glitter on his face shimmering in the proximity.

“I’ll leave you then,” he says, but stays to plant tender, firm kisses on Hyungwon’s neck, the final one on the hickey he left. He gives it a smooching sound for effect and chuckles when Hyungwon sighs.

Even his own hickey is peeking over his Gucci shirt, so Hyungwon plants a kiss there too, and it makes Minhyuk giggle on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the doctor.

“Well, one more then,” Minhyuk murmurs, turning his head to meet their lips together again. Then he brushes Hyungwon’s hair behind his ear and whispers, “Bye bye, daddy.”

Hyungwon pinches him slightly on the bony part of his hip and Minhyuk almost squeals, but he laughs anyway, finally getting off Hyungwon’s lap.

He fixes his hair, and shirt before grabbing his clutch.

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon calls, and when Minhyuk turns to him questioningly. He takes the tickets on the desk and hands them to Minhyuk. “Take them with you.”

Minhyuk stares at the tickets, and frowns. He takes them anyway. “Okay.” He turns away swiftly to leave but stops again. “I almost forgot.”

He rummages through his bag and places a glass bottle on the desk, the watch on his hand gleaming in the light as he did so.

“A present.”

On the desk is a bottle of perfume, and from the looks of it, it must be similar to the one Minhyuk has been wearing recently. Hyungwon takes it into his hand, and lifts it to his nose to smell it. He’s right.

“Similar to mine,” Minhyuk tells him and smiles when Hyungwon looks up at him.

“A present that you bought with my money,” Hyungwon mutters amusedly.

Minhyuk shrugs, doesn’t even deny it because he’s chuckling. “Anyway, I’ll be busy until after the show.”

Hyungwon nods, knowing how tiring it is when Minhyuk has a show he’s working for, that sometimes they can’t meet up for a month.

Minhyuk waves goodbye, walking out.

And Hyungwon can’t help but think of Minhyuk back on the bed in Jeju, crying, when he has seen the frown on Minhyuk’s face when he handed him back the tickets.

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Hyungwon’s phone beeps with many incoming messages. He checks them out after seeing a patient.

 _To keep you busy without me,_ Minhyuk wrote to him.

And there are a series of naughty pictures that Hyungwon glances at, before putting his phone away.

He’ll keep that for after work.

 

 

 

 

The board meeting is dull, and Hyungwon thinks Hyungjae who’s sitting across him is sleeping, head propped on one hand on the table.

They’re talking about shares, achievements, and future plans.

Hyungwon feels like sleeping too, but the sleep doesn’t come sitting on the leathered chair, with people looking over to him for approval. He doesn’t know how his father has done this, over the years, over and over again.

It’s so, so dull. Nothing is hardly exciting about the figures on the screen and the bars and the papers on the giant wooden table.

But it’s what has fed him and his brother, paid for their education and whole lives, so he takes a deep breath and tries to at least look like he’s paying attention.

He looks at his watch on intervals, and it’s late already. It’s been hours.

When it’s finally finished, he doesn’t hide his haste in getting out of there, cutting any conversations short, and his brother catches up to him in the lobby while he waits for his car.

“That was boring,” His brother yawns.

He chuckles, and agrees as he loosens the tie around his neck and unbuttons his suit.

When his car arrives, his brother pats him on the arm. “Hey, mom mentioned about dinner next week. Said I should expect something? You know anything about it?”

Confusedly, Hyungwon just shrugs.

The younger gives him a knowing smile.

So he just says goodbye, and gets into his car, driving away with his brother waving in the rearview mirror.

And it’s in the city tunnel, and through the street lights that he remembers Minhyuk’s having his show the same night.

He didn’t even let Minhyuk leave the tickets back on his desk, didn’t he?

Made it real clear that he won’t be able to make it, and that he won’t even come.

He looks at his watch, through the intervals of light in the darkness of the street, hand on the steering wheel.

And pulls at the steering wheel in one swift motion.

 

 

 

 

The lobby is empty when Hyungwon walks in, saved for a person sitting in the ticket booth, who doesn’t notice him until he knocks on the glass as he takes out his wallet.

“Hello, the show’s sold out, and it’s started like _hours_ ago,” The guy says with disinterest, glancing up at Hyungwon, and his stare stays for a second there, before he decides his phone is more interesting. The sound of his black polished nails tapping against the screen of his phone echoes in the quiet hall.

Hyungwon looks at his watch again. The man may have exaggerated a little bit too much there about the time.

“I was told I had a seat reserved for me,” Hyungwon tries, taking out a bill. He doesn’t know how much the tickets for this kind of show is, but figures he’d just slip a huge bill on the counter.

The guy puts down his phone, annoyed, and looks up at him again. “If you’re a VIP, where’s the ticket?” He puts out his hand, ignoring the money.

Hyungwon sighs. “I don’t have it.”

“Changkyun, is there a problem?” A man comes towards them from the door that leads to the hall.

Hyungwon can hear brief music and people speaking loudly from the stage in theatrical voices just as the door shuts behind the man.

“Jooheon-hyung, this gentleman here said he’s a VIP, yet he doesn’t even have a ticket,” Changkyun explains lazily.

The man he calls Jooheon turns to Hyungwon, and looks him over, clearly surprised. Hyungwon just stands there, wondering what this guy is thinking because he just stares at him, like he recognizes Hyungwon even though it’s the first time they’ve ever even met.

“Can I have your name?” Jooheon asks rather warily.

“Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon shifts from one foot to another, pushing his hand into the pocket of his pants when he realizes the two men are now just staring at him.

“Yes, you’re on the VIP list,” Jooheon says slowly, and he doesn’t even need to check any list whatsoever, gesturing for Hyungwon to follow him.

Hyungwon follows, with Changkyun halfheartedly telling him to enjoy the show, taking the money on the counter.

“The show’s started, so be careful making your way to your seat,” Jooheon tells him in a low voice.

And the huge hall’s dark, Jooheon points to an empty seat in front, right in the middle. Minhyuk didn’t lie when he said he reserved him a seat, and didn’t even fill it up when Hyungwon told him he wasn’t coming.

Hyungwon thanks Jooheon discreetly, keeps his head low as he walks to the front. He apologizes to the people he has to pass through to get to his seat because it’s right there in the center, and once he’s seated, he sighs quietly, finally looking up at the stage.

The stage is the only thing lit brightly, a man singing now, about how hard life is. The setting is an office.

He sings that the life he leads is dull, he answers calls and sells people things, goes to work at 9, comes to an empty home in the city at 5.

His voice is nice to listen to.

Hyungwon has never been to this kind of shows, it was never his interest, so it’s all new to him, the exaggerated expressions on the stage, the loud voices just expressive.

When Minhyuk comes on stage, Hyungwon’s breath hitches just a little, because Minhyuk is so different up there, on the stage.

Bumping into the salesman, and singing of fate and love of his life.

His voice is soft, lilting in a way only a damsel in love could sing.

And Hyungwon learns the story is about a man, Minhyuk, who came to the city to chase his dreams of being a singer. He falls in love with a salesman he met in the city, and over the course of time, they move in together, where Minhyuk’s character struggles with his dreams, getting discouraged by the industry and having to juggle the responsibility of keeping both of them afloat.

The salary was never enough to keep both of them afloat, and Minhyuk forgets to sing in one of the scenes because he forgets his dreams among his many odd jobs.

The salesman turns sour and solemn, they fight, they scream at each other and at one point Minhyuk cries on stage, and it’s so real, it’s like he’s crying in Jeju again.

And he gets up after, tries to go back to his dream. He sings again, and tries harder.

And in the last scene he sits on the bed with the salesman, his lover. And he sings about how he’s glad his lover stayed, and his eyes gleam and shimmer under the bright lights that it’s strange to see them at this distance, with another man’s arms wrapped around him from behind while he belts a note.

The story ends with the salesman promising him they would survive this, whatever that has come their way, so long as they have each other, and Minhyuk tells him he loves him so much that of course they’ll get through it together.

It ends with a loud applause and cheering, and a standing ovation that Hyungwon follows.

He thinks he hears some people sniffling, just talking praise and awe.

He watches Minhyuk bowing with his crews, and the light’s so bright on the stage he doesn’t think Minhyuk can even see the people admiring him.

The people who loves him now, who wonders who is this that has staged a show so touching that people are in tears by the time it ended.

So when people filed out of the hall, Hyungwon follows them, walking out to the lobby to search for Minhyuk, wondering where he is among the many other actors talking to their friends and families who came to support.

He sees the salesman hugging Jooheon, getting congratulated for a great show. And more of his friends and families came crowding around him too.

And then, among the crowd, he spots Minhyuk talking to a few people, shaking hands here and there.

They give him cards that he accepts happily, smiling widely at each people that comes up to him who’s probably congratulating him for the hard work, telling him they’re anticipating more from him as he bows to them at their departure.

And then he’s just left there, in his fancy singer outfit, full makeup on. He looks around, smiles at the sights of his friends talking to their loved ones who came to support. Looks down at the cards in his hand that he just puts away at the empty ticket booth.

Hyungwon walks up to him, but keeps a distance when he watches the shoulders slump just a little. And compared to when he’s on stage, his usual demeanour, he’s so quiet there among the people.

Silent in his thoughts as he just stands there in the lobby of a place that reminds Hyungwon of the five thousand dollars off his emergency card.

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon calls.

Minhyuk swivels around, confused with his round eyes. And when he sees it’s Hyungwon he just blinks, and the slow recognition sets in and he’s smiling fondly.

“Hyungwon,” He says, almost breathless as he walks up to Hyungwon, closing the distance between them. And his makeup is thick, and intense for the bright lighting of the stage, that Hyungwon has to get used to seeing him like this. “You came.”

Hyungwon nods, putting his hands out to hand over the flower bouquet he’s bought on his way there, at a closing flower shop where the florist had told him it’s a little too late to be buying flowers at this time of the night.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk beams, taking it into his hands and looking down at the flowers with gleaming eyes. He runs his fingertips against the soft petals, smells the flowers and smiles up at Hyungwon. “I thought you—” he looks over the taller man in his suit and tie, lips parted. “—couldn’t make it.”

Hyungwon shrugs, looking at his watch. “The meeting ended earlier than I thought.”

And Minhyuk looks up at him almost confusedly, head tilted slightly. “What meeting?”

“The board meeting,” Hyungwon answers nonchalantly.

Minhyuk nods slowly. “Anyway,” He licks at his lipsticked lips. “Did you like it?”

Hyungwon chuckles, and nods. “It was heartwarming. People cried.”

Minhyuk hums, happy. He looks around, and everyone’s talking to everyone, and his friends are looking over at the two of them, with what Hyungwon notices as strange looks.

They look away after though, saying goodbye to the people who came to support. And soon the lobby just becomes emptier as people leave.

“Um, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk calls him, bouncing slightly on his feet and looking hopeful yet a little doubtful. “Do you want to come over to my place tonight?”

Hyungwon stares at him biting at his lips, expecting a response from Hyungwon. And he’s sent Minhyuk home countless of times before, but he’s never really been there. The invitation comes as a surprise. Yet he doesn’t think about it.

“Sure,” He says.

“Okay,” Minhyuk nods quickly, looking happier at the response. “I’ll just get my makeup off, change, and I’ll come back. You’ll wait for me here?”

Hyungwon looks at his watch again and nods. “Sure.”

Minhyuk almost skips as he waves at Hyungwon with a _see you_ , hands full of flowers.

And his friends greet him, Jooheon glancing over at Hyungwon with a complicated expression before he wraps an arm around Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s shoulders, all of the crews and casts walking through the door that leads to their waiting rooms.

Hyungwon waits alone in the empty lobby, leaning against a wall.

And it’s not long after, Minhyuk comes back with his friends, a full tote bag hanging on his shoulder, and he tells them goodbye, that he’s sorry he can’t come with them for celebratory drinks, they’d do it next week instead, after another show.

Hyungwon watches them waving at him, and Minhyuk latches himself around Hyungwon’s arm instantly, dressed in what seems like an old, faded, blue hoodie, and equally old loose pants. His face is rid of makeup, all bare, his hair messy.

In his other hand is the bouquet Hyungwon gave him.

“Let’s go,” he says, and Hyungwon takes him into his car, and drives him to his place.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk lives in an apartment building that looks quite old. The elevator’s thrumming echoes and it’s slight shaking shows its age.

But Minhyuk’s excited as he leads the way, hand pulling on Hyungwon’s and he unlocks the door swiftly like a routine.

He steps in, tells Hyungwon to do so too.

So he does, and he walks into a studio apartment.

It’s messy, there are dishes in the small kitchen. It’s dimly lit.

“Do you want anything hot to drink?” Minhyuk asks without turning back, already putting on the kettle.

The bed’s in the middle of the whole place, and Hyungwon couldn’t see the walls, there are just so many clothes hung on a rack all over the place.

Minhyuk’s dresser is bright when he turns on the lights by the mirror, dropping his tote bag on the floor. The dresser’s filled with various makeups packed in fancy golden packagings, his bottles of perfumes, and other accessories. Some half used scented candles; some with the lids off, some with the lids on. Those are all the things Hyungwon bought.

And the clothes on the racks are also the clothes Hyungwon bought him.

He recognizes them, running his hands through each one as he steps further in.

He recognizes the jacket Dior has worn when he walked into the hospital, knows that shirt Minhyuk has shrugged off onto the hotel floor once. He also remembers the school uniform, and there are wigs on the shelves, there are hats, sunglasses.

So many of them, of different designs that one would think there are more than one person living there in that one room apartment.

“The flower’s are really pretty,” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon turns around, finds him placing it into a vase filled with water at the kitchen counter.

Minhyuk brings it to his dresser, where the flowers block the mirror.

He looks over to Hyungwon and smiles.

“Very messy, isn’t it?” he asks, walking up to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon doesn’t answer, looking around. There are shopping bags all over the floor, some shoes spilling out of their boxes. More of his spendings on Minhyuk laid out there in the apartment. Hell, Hyungwon pays for the apartment’s rent every month if he has to be honest with himself.

And he thinks Minhyuk needs a new apartment. One that has a big enough closet to fit Minhyuk’s designer clothes and shoes. A bigger dresser with a bigger mirror that doesn’t get blocked by just a few flowers.

“Feel like trying anything?” Minhyuk asks in a low voice, placing a hand on his cheek to earn his attention.

And his face is pale without his makeup, Hyungwon realizes. His cheeks are a natural pink, none of the artificial blush. His lips are dry, and his eyebrows lighter.

He thinks Minhyuk notices him staring intently, and he scoffs.

“What? I look ugly without my makeup? Is that what you’re thinking?” Minhyuk asks in his oversized hoodie that Hyungwon knows he didn’t buy. And the pants he knows he didn’t spend a dime on either.

Hyungwon shakes his head silently, noticing how Minhyuk seems a little worried about that.

But Minhyuk covers it well, and just snorts, rolling his eyes like the absence of a response means a yes.

So Hyungwon tells him, “You just look different.”

Minhyuk stares at him, and his eyes are the same pair of eyes that twinkle like stars, pursing his lips thoughtfully at the words.

“Did I tell you you look good though?” Minhyuk then murmurs, taking a step towards him and running his hand down the tailored suit. He clutches at the lapel, biting at his lower lip. “What happened today, why are you dressed all smart and sharp like this?” He says more to himself, and looks up at Hyungwon with what seems like a newfound admiration. “What meeting was it?”

“For the corporation,” Hyungwon answers and Minhyuk kisses him softly on the lips.

“What corporation?”

“My father’s.”

Another kiss. “Are you taking over?”

“I’m just a shareholder for the Chae’s.”

Minhyuk still holds him tight by the lapels of his suit as he stares up at Hyungwon. “You never told me about this.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “It was never relevant.”

Minhyuk laughs easily. “And there I was, wondering how a doctor like you has so much to spend. I almost anticipated you telling me to stop spending so much of your money. But who knew, you’re here, from the Chae family who practically owns the city.”

Hyungwon laughs too, at the ridiculousness of it.  

“That turns me on a bit,” Minhyuk admits, brushing their lips together again.

Hyungwon catches his lips, and kisses him deeply, taking a hold of his waist with both of his hands. And the fabric of Minhyuk’s hoodie is soft under his hands, washed so many times, and Minhyuk’s soft too, yielding under the same hands so many times already.

Suddenly he feels something on his head, so he pulls away, Minhyuk’s giggling.

“You look pretty like this,” Minhyuk grins, adjusting the wig he’s pulled onto Hyungwon’s head.

Hyungwon feels a little betrayed, giving him a look as he fixes the long brown hair on Hyungwon.

“You don’t like it?” Minhyuk tilts his head questioningly.

“No,” Hyungwon takes it off, puts it on the shelf with the other wigs. So many other wigs and Minhyuk has only worn two for him.

“Well, there are many things here, you can take a look and see if you like anything,” he pulls at Hyungwon’s hand, looking through his clothes. “Anything you want. Anywhere.”

He then looks at Hyungwon thoughtfully.

“You know,” He mutters lowly, looking through the clothes hung on the racks, all of different designs, and colors, and fabrics. “My mother once told me I had a chameleon soul. Whatever that means.”

He glances at Hyungwon, and smiles a little, looking at a leather jacket with wings embroidered at the back.

“A little ironic considering she’s against what I love to do, isn’t it?” He chuckles a little, pulling Hyungwon along to move to the next rack of clothes, looking through them intently and purposefully.

Hyungwon doesn’t tell him that he agrees with what Minhyuk mother has said, as he observes at how familiar Minhyuk is with everything there in the apartment. How he just flips through a blouse, to another pair of jeans, and another shirt, without having to scrutinize them. And it’s different, compared to when he’s in the boutiques and shops, looking over all clothes agonizingly slow, asking for Hyungwon’s opinions (that he has none to give) and wondering if it suits him in the countless mirrors.

“Maybe you can take me to your corporate office,” Minhyuk then suggests, a sleeve of a white shirt slipping through his fingers as he reach for Hyungwon instead. “I’ll dress up as your secretary, formal suit, with glasses and everything.”

Minhyuk looks like he’s stifling in his laughter, pulling at Hyungwon’s tie so they’re closer now.

“Fuck me on your desk,” He throws his head back, smiling at the image in his mind. “ _Oh, Mr. Chae_!”

Hyungwon can’t help the amused smile on his face, but shakes his head anyway. “Stop that, and I don’t work there.”

Minhyuk huffs, playing with Hyungwon’s silk tie. But he shrugs then, as if it didn’t hurt to try. “Well, there are more.”

He pulls some out, a tight shirt, lacy outfits, net stockings—Hyungwon thinks he’s seen them in those pictures Minhyuk sent him, and there’s the silk robe he had seemed disappointed to have never worn for Hyungwon.

Yet Hyungwon just shakes his head at all of them, and by the time they’re almost through all the clothes, Minhyuk’s smile has faltered, as he nears Hyungwon with a pout and a whine.

“At least tell me what you like.” He stomps a little on his feet, a display of his cutesy act that Hyungwon just scoffs at.

The kettle in the kitchen makes a sound as the water boils, and instantly Minhyuk shifts his attention and walks to the kitchen quickly, turning it off and taking out two mugs. Hyungwon walks to him, watches the delicate hands dropping the tea bags into the mugs, carefully pouring out hot water.

He puts sugar cubes in, counting them out loudly.

One. Two.

And when he’s finished stirring with a small silver spoon, he hands Hyungwon a mug and Hyungwon drinks it right away. Minhyuk knows he likes his tea sweet, at least.

“You know,” Minhyuk finishes his tea first and takes a step closer towards Hyungwon. “I have those toys under my bed. We can use that tonight.”

Hyungwon stares at him, sipping on his hot tea.

“I use them when we don’t get to see each other,” Minhyuk pouts, tracing a pattern on Hyungwon’s chest. “It gets boring.”

“Are you not seeing anyone?” Hyungwon asks instead.

And the question comes as a surprise because Minhyuk blinks, looks at him with round eyes in his dim apartment.

“No,” he murmurs. He shakes his head, and chuckles. “No, I’m not.”

Hyungwon nods.

“Well,” Minhyuk thinks for a moment to himself. “You never said we were exclusive either, didn’t you?”

Hyungwon nods again.

“But I’m not seeing anyone,” He sighs. “No.”

Hyungwon finishes his tea, puts down the mug before Minhyuk just kisses him, with his arms swiftly wrapped around his neck.

He pushes and guides Hyungwon to his bed. And when Hyungwon feels the back of his knees hitting the bed, he stops the kissing and cups at Minhyuk’s face to have them look at one another.

“I have a dinner with my family next week,” Hyungwon tells him, thumbs brushing at Minhyuk’s rosy cheeks. His skin is so soft under Hyungwon’s palms. “Do you want to come?”

A beat of silence. Hyungwon thinks neither of them breathes for a second there.

Minhyuk swallows a lump in his throat, his eyes searching for something in Hyungwon’s. He’s surprised, didn’t see it coming. Yet he nods firmly, eagerly, cause he’s always obedient. He listens well, Hyungwon knows it.

So Hyungwon nods too. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

He kisses Minhyuk, rougher, with more pressure as he moves hands to scoop Minhyuk into his arms and Minhyuk whimpers in his hold, squirming slightly when Hyungwon lifts his thigh slightly.

He moans at their hips grinding against each other, and Hyungwon heaves him off the floor slightly, turning and pushing him on to the bed.

Minhyuk lands softly on the mattress, gasping. His hoodie’s riding up his stomach, a sliver of skin exposed and the sight of it somehow makes Hyungwon swallow a lump in his throat that he didn’t know was there.

He places a knee on the bed, in between Minhyuk’s legs and Minhyuk’s eyes are gleaming as he stares up at Hyungwon who’s unbuttoning his suit, shrugging it off and dropping it on the floor.

“What do you want to do?” Minhyuk asks, as usual.

Always trying something new. Always with that kink exploration that he has started like some kind of a childish adventure.

Always with that list he’s never written down, yet Hyungwon knows he has it in his head, crosses out the options that didn’t work, moves on to another, like how they move from one hotel room to another, from one shopping mall to another and the shopping bags pile up, the clothes pile up and here it is, the apartment’s messy.

It’s filled with so many things, so much of Hyungwon’s money spent there in that one, narrow apartment.

Yet he’s dressed in his old hoodie that Hyungwon has never seen before, that he didn’t swipe a card for, the loose cotton pants that’s older than they have known each other.

And Minhyuk said struggle isn’t to be romanticized, that’s why he’s here, for Hyungwon on the bed.

And yet all those on the bed are not Hyungwon’s. His face is bare, his lips chapped.

Even his wrist is bare, the usual thousand dollars watch absent.

“What do you want to do?” Minhyuk asks again, his voice softer this time, lower, eyelids heavy with the question.

So Hyungwon unbuttons the cuffs of his sleeves, loosens the tie around his neck and pulls it off.

_“What do you want to do?”_

Hyungwon doesn’t answer as he hovers over him on the bed and he looks pretty there, face flushed with anticipation.

Hyungwon lays his necktie over his eyes, watches his eyes flutter shut under the fabric, and he chuckles.

“Is this _it_?” he asks almost incredulously, like it’s funny.

But the question goes unanswered again, while Hyungwon unbuttons his shirt and looks around. At the full dresser, the outfits of different characters, the wigs, the hats, the sunglasses, the shoes and the accessories.

And the person beneath him.

He has put the necktie over Minhyuk’s eyes, because he didn’t want him to see, that in the end, maybe this is what Hyungwon has wanted after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Last Shadow Puppets - Miracle Aligner](https://youtu.be/VPsyynjHpbY)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im trying not to think too much about how its my first smut after a while not writing them ashdasjdasd please be kind and leave a feedback I would appreciate it 
> 
> ((p.s if one person can name one correct reference/allusion that'd be great i'd gift you a hh oneshot no kidding))


End file.
